Standing in the Rain
by cplust
Summary: B is unhappy about her birthday. She doesn't want to get older, and take on that kind responsibility and independence. She meets E, a lonely homeless boy. She secretly moves him into her bedroom, but not without lots of fighting on E's part. AH/AU
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

"It'll be fun Bella, lighten up." Alice smiled wide in the rear view mirror. She bounced lightly in her seat, singing along with the low background music. Rosalie turned around and gave me a small forced smile, I returned the gesture. Even though it probably looked more like a grimace then anything.

Alice, was of course lying. Because something that had to do with birthdays _and_ Alice never turned out to be anything good. At least, not for me.

My fourteen and fifteenth birthdays were fine. Just a small gathering with Alice's friends, that I barely knew. We played lame children games, like pin the tale on the donkey and hot potato. It was really embarrassing. I grimace and blush every time I think about those two days. When I turned sixteen, Alice had gotten her older sister to buy us some liquor, and of course we got so wasted the next day we couldn't move. Literally. We swore off drinking for a while after that. My last years birthday, when I turned seventeen. Alice decided to just have a sleep over, that consisted of us, Rose and Jessica. She thought it would be fun to toilet paper Jasper's and Emmett's vehicles. Which sounded fun at the time.

Rose had the biggest crush on Emmett, but she would never admit it. Instead she acted like a cold bitch towards him, but he never gave up. Everyday she'd fine a single rose taped to her locker. Jasper and Alice were the same thing, except a little different. Alice had a crush on Jasper since preschool. She had told me once that her and Jasper had to sit together, and she shared her crayons with him. Purple was her favorite, she said. And Jasper bit off the end of it. She screamed and cried, and swore up and down that Jasper was a_ meanie. _But she says looking back, that was when she fell in love with him. Ever since then Alice had been trying to get Jasper to notice her, so she toilet papered his car.

We didn't get to Emmett's car that night. Because Jasper's mother had heard noises coming from the front yard. And called the cops on us. We hadn't even noticed that she turned her bedroom light on. So when Charlie pulled into the Whitlock driveway, I almost died of embarrassment. There I was caught red handed holding toothpaste in one hand, and a roll of toilet paper in the other. I got grounded after that. But I could only imagine what Alice was feeling like. But I didn't get a chance to find out that night, because Charlie grabbed me by the arms, and put me in the back seat of the cruiser. He didn't even care about Rose, Jess or Alice.

But Alice's not so brilliant idea, actually worked and got Jasper's attention. Apparently he thought the whole thing was hilarious. He called my father the next day, and told him he wanted Alice to clean his car, instead of pressing charges for trespassing and destruction of property. So he went over to the Brandon's and told Alice what she had to do. Alice had told me it was the most embarrassing moment of her life, and that took a lot, because Alice doesn't get embarrassed easily. She had told me that Jasper sat on a lawn chair, watching her as she washed his car. I laugh every time thinking about it, because it was just _that_ funny. Ever since then, Jasper and Alice had been inseparable.

"I bet." I mumbled, sinking into the backseat. I crossed my arms over my chest, and watched the scenery of the high way, as we drove away from Forks and towards Port Angele's.

Alice had woken me up this morning. Taking it upon herself to break into my house after my father had left for work. I don't remember what I was dreaming about, but I woke up in a cold sweat, with Alice straddling my back, and her tiny cold fingers braiding my hair. I'm pretty sure it was meant as a nice gesture, because that's the type of person she is. But honestly, it scared the shit out of me. I had no idea what was going on, and why I felt like I couldn't breath. So reason number one for my bad mood: Alice had woken me up. I had started my period last night: Reason number two for bad mood. And reason number three for said bad mood: It was my birthday. And to top off the cake, it was my birthday and where was my mother? Not here, that was for sure.

It's not that I disliked my birthday. Really, it wasn't that I _hated _my birthday. I absolutely loathed my birthday. And sure, the reason for that was pretty much the most obvious answer: I didn't want to get older. I didn't want to age. I didn't care about the wrinkles and gray hairs you get as you get older. That was irrelevant to me. By getting older, I had to mature. I had to grow up, and act my age. I had to go to college soon, and leave the house. I had to soon support myself, and get a job. Soon I'd have to get married and have babies. And I wasn't ready to have babies, I didn't even have a freaking boyfriend. And I was probably a little young to be thinking about such things, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't the type of person to live in the now, or even in the past. I lived in the future. I was always thinking of the future.

I got ready for school. Taking my time showering and blow drying my hair. I put a little effort into getting ready this morning, I had no idea why. I just thought I'd appease Alice for once. Alice curled a couple strands of my hair while I applied a little bit of concealer, and lip gloss. And a heavy amount of eyeliner and mascara. Once I was satisfied with the way I looked, we drove to school in Alice's vehicle. On the way to school she had told me about what she had planned for our evening, but I didn't pay attention. She continued to giggle and smile to herself, while I nodded my head and stared out of the window.

School went by in a blur. I vaguely remember Micheal Newton wishing me a happy birthday. I didn't really think about how he remembered it was my birthday. Alice didn't make it much of a secret. She decorated my locker, with lots of pink bristle board and glitter. Which honestly made me want to throw up, it was just _that _happy. I left it there though, and politely thanked Alice for the gesture. I knew Rose was reading right through me, but she didn't say anything. That was out type of relationship. Alice on the other hand squealed when I said _I loved it._ I forced a smile, and went on with the rest of my day. At lunch Alice had brought me a piece of cake that her mother had baked that weekend. I smiled at her, and forced myself to eat it. Eventually school let out.

Which is why I found myself smiling for the first time today as we pulled up to _Micheal's Seafood and Steakhouse _restaurant. My favorite restaurant of all time. I wasn't sure what I liked about it. I guess maybe because it was a sit down family restaurant, but it had more a take out atmosphere to it. "Ew, why are we here?"

I wasn't sure why Rose didn't like the place. We didn't eat here a lot, because of that reason. Usually when we'd come to Port Angele's, we'd go to Bella Italia or Cafe Garden. Both were a little too fancy for me. And I hated that. I hated that I felt the need to dress up for a day of hanging out with the girls. "It's Bella's birthday, and this is her favorite restaurant." Alice replied simply, smiling back at me from the rear view mirror. And this time I smiled back.

Maybe today was going to be a good day.

I ordered steak and fries. Alice ordered pasta and Rose ordered pizza. We ate in relatively silence. After we were done eating, we got back in Alice's vehicle. We drove for a bit, singing along with the music, eventually she pulled the car off the road and turned the ignition off.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, sticking my head through the two front seats. I pointed to the store straight ahead that read _XXX._

"You're eighteen." She said simply with a smile. Rose smirked.

"So?"

"You're going to buy porn."

I gaped at her. "_What!"_

Rosalie sighed. "Just go in and buy the damn porn Bella. You're eighteen. You're old enough. We'd go in with you, but were not old enough yet."

And I did it. I don't even know what possessed me to do it. Alice didn't even try all that hard to persuade me. I just figured, I should get this over and done with and Alice could move on with her life. So I did it. I marched into the _XXX _store, ignoring the stares I got from the young boy about my age behind the counter. I noticed an older man standing in front of a rack of DVDs, he had gray hair and was wearing very short jean shorts. I shuddered at the thought of him whacking off to some girl on girl porn. I grabbed the first magazine that my hands could reach. I didn't even look at it. I blushed furiously as I slammed the magazine face up on the counter. I didn't make eye contact with the cute blond hair boy, as he smirked down on me, obviously enjoying my discomfort. He asked for my ID, with a laugh. I glared at him, without making eye contact and handed it to him.

I through him my cash once he checked my ID. He put my newly purchased magazine in a bag, and handed it to me. I grabbed the bag and practically ran out of the store. Thankfully Alice hadn't parked far away. I through myself into the car, as if somebody was chasing me. I was completely out of breath as I through the bag up to the front of car. I ignored Rose's and Alice's laughing as I slammed the door shut behind me. "That was so embarrassing." I muttered into my hands. Which only caused them to laugh harder.

I couldn't look up, but from the corner of my eye, I could see Alice's crying, 'cause she was laughing so hard. Rosalie grabbed the bag and pulled out the magazine. "Did you even look to see what you got?" Rosalie asked giggling.

"No." I muttered, blushing.

"Lemme see." Alice laughed, grabbing the magazine from Rose. They both started laughing again, but only harder which caused me to look up. I grabbed the magazine from my two laughing best friends. It read: _Peterfever. _After that, I started to crack up and joined in the laughter.

"Okay Alice, what's next?" I asked laughing, throwing the magazine in Rose's face.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I ended up buying cigarettes I'd never smoke. I bought weed papers and a lighter. I bought a bunch of lotto and scratch tickets. Most of the other things I couldn't do like buy a house, join the military, buy firearms, get married and vote. Thankfully nothing was more mortifying then walking into a porn store and buying Asian porn. By the end of the night, I was tired and just wanted to go home. I yawned furiously, but Alice wasn't getting the picture. She ended up pulling into another parking lot. The sign said _Iron Mikes. _I had no idea what this place was, but I really hoped it wasn't another porn shop.

Alice and Rose didn't say anything as they got out of the car. I followed suite and kept quiet until she opened the door. "Oh, no." I muttered. Immediately entering the store I was met with the smell of ink and the light buzzing sound being drowned out by heavy music. "Alice!" I pleaded. "Don't make me do this."

She looked up at me from her small five foot frame. "Bella," she cooed. "Just a small one, you won't even have to show anybody. Rose and I will be the only people that know." She said it in such a small voice. I gaped at her, but nodded my head slowly. Usually I wasn't such a push over. But I wanted this day over with. I knew that Alice wouldn't actually make me get a tattoo against my will. But I had my doubts about Rose. She was feisty and very bossy. I'm sure she had no qualms as to forcing me onto the bed and holding me down so they could tattoo me. I briefly wondered if they had a policy about that? Alice beamed at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the black leather coaches. She picked up a black binder. We looked through it quietly trying to find the right one.

I probably wouldn't of ever thought about getting a tattoo in a million years, but I was glad Alice had brought it up. I was actually sort of excited to get it done. I finally picked one. And eventually a young women with lots of piercings and tattoos all over her body came out of the backroom. I pointed to the tattoo that I wanted. "Is this your first tattoo?"

I nodded. And she smiled. "Okay, well we already have the stenciling for this one. Come with me." We walked into one of the back rooms. I was shaking, while my hands and underarms were breaking out in sweat. I wasn't ever good with pain, but most people that I knew who had tattoos had said it only hurts for a couple minutes. And I really hoped they were right. "So, where do you want it?" I pointed to my hip, and she nodded with a smile. "Take a seat if you want." I nodded, for some reason not being able to find my voice.

I sat on the black leather chair, while she got everything ready. She pushed the chair back, so I was laying on my back. She shaved the fine hairs off my hip and placed the stencil on my skin. "You ready?" She asked, a slight smile in her voice. I nodded and clenched my eyes shut the moment I heard the gun turn on. I flinched when it came to my skin, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it was going too. The pain was minimal, just a light pinch. And I found myself relaxing to the sound of the buzzing, and her light touch.

An hour or so later, I wasn't quite sure, she had told me she was finished. I smiled at her, and she pulled my hand over we walked over to the mirror. I was a little wobbly at first, from not moving for an hour or so but she held on to me as we walked over to the full length mirror. She held my shirt up while I inspected her work. It was only small, the size of a loony, but it was perfect. I beamed at her work. It wasn't something special, and it didn't mean anything to me. It wasn't significant to me at all, but as I looked at the small four leaf clover, I couldn't find anything wrong with it. It was perfect. I thanked her and handed her the money. She dressed it, and told me how to take care of it and whatnot. I thanked her again.

"So how was it?" Rose asked as we walked out of the tattoo shop. It was dark now. I wasn't sure what the time was, but I assumed it was getting late.

I smiled at her. "Wasn't that bad."

"Did it hurt?" Alice asked.

"Nope."

"Wow." They both said. Probably still shocked that I had done something like that in the first place. I linked arms with them, as we walked quietly to the Alice's car. We drove in silence for a little bit, it was nice. And I was tired, and I assumed they were too. It was a long day and we did lots of running around, and had a lot of laughs. I noticed the large yellow _M _in the distance.

"Hey, Alice." I said, breaking the silent atmosphere of the car. She looked up at me from the rear view mirror for the umpteenth time that day. "Can you stop at McDonald's? I wanna get something for Charlie." I knew it was late, and I wondered if Charlie had even had supper. I wasn't the best cook, but I fed us. Usually our supper consisted of hash browns, eggs and bacon or sandwiches. But he never complained. Alice nodded in the darkness.

A couple minutes later she pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't busy, only a couple cars in the parking lot. "Can you get me a milkshake too?" Rose asked.

I nodded my head, not sure if she had noticed me or not. "Yep."

I noticed as I walked into the restaurant that there wasn't a large line. I was grateful because I didn't want to keep Alice waiting. I ordered two big mac meals and milkshake. I ordered two just in case Charlie had wanted to take something for work tomorrow. Even though it'd probably be gross by tomorrow. And if he didn't want it, I'd eat it before I went to bed tonight. It didn't take very long, and by the time they were finished, I ended up with a tray holding three drinks and a two bags of food. My hands were completely full, and I couldn't open the door. It was one of those stupid _Pull _not _Push _doors.

"Here, let me." I heard a masculine but smooth velvety voice say from behind me. I spun around quickly almost slamming right into him. The first thing I noticed was his clothes. He was wearing a plain black pull over sweater, his hood up over his hair. He was wearing blue jeans with rips in them. His shoes looked worn down and old. Overall, his clothes were filthy. The next thing I noticed was his face. His eyes stood out the most to me. They were bright green, they almost didn't look real. They stood out against his pale skin, but you could hardly tell he was pale from the dirt and grime on his face. He was wearing a winter hat, and I could sort of see reddish hair peaking out under it. Honestly, it looked like he was sleeping on the streets. His face was scruffy, almost as if he hadn't shaved for days or weeks. He smiled shyly at me, but almost as if it was forced. For some reason I got the feeling he didn't want to open the door for me.

He was carrying a small book bag with him, that was just as dirty as the rest of him. Despite him being filthy, he looked around my age. And maybe when he was cleaned up, he could actually pass for _very_ good looking. I smiled at him, surprising myself that it wasn't forced at all. "Bella." I said, holding out my hand. He looked down and laughed, and that was when I noticed I was still holding the McDonald's bag in my hand.

I laughed timidly, blushing a little. "Edward." He said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He went out the door first, holding it open for me. "Thank you." I muttered, trying to hide my blush.

"Welcome." And he walked back into the lobby. I walked to Alice's car, not surprised to see it still running. I hopped into the car and handed Rose her milk shake. The rest of the ride home was filled with silence and low background music coming out of Alice's radio. I rubbed my hand gently over the four leaf clover, as I leaned my head back on the seat. It stung a little, but nothing too unbearable. My thoughts immediately going back to the green eyed stranger. _Edward._

I smiled as my eyes drooped as we drove down the highway back to Forks. My eighteen birthday wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that was probably the most boring chapter ever. And it _will _be the most boring chapter in _my _story. This chapter was more or less just a filler. Anyway, review and tell me what you think? Excited for the plot? I know, I'm so excited to write this.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

"Did you have fun today with the girls?" Charlie asked from his permanent spot on the coach. I didn't even know why he asked anymore, it wasn't really like he was interested or would listen to anything I had to say. He was to busy watching whatever football, basketball, or soccer game was on, on the big screen. He had his back to me, facing the TV since the coaches back was facing the small foyer. On the other side of the foyer was the small kitchen with yellow cabinets and mixed-matched chairs.

"Yeah." I mumbled, placing the tray with drinks on the end table beside the door. I hung my jacket up and kicked my boots into the tiny closet beside the front door. When Charlie heard the scrunch of the paper bags in my hand, he turned around.

"Whatcha' got there Bells?" I picked up the tray and walked to the living room. He sat up from the coach, so I could sit beside him. I handed him his drink and gave him one of the paper bags. "Well, this was awfully nice of you Bells. You didn't have to do this." He muttered, opening the brown paper bag with red writing and throwing a handful of fries in his mouth.

"I know." I said, curling my feet under me. I wasn't planning on staying long, most of the time it was just way to awkward to stay in a room with Charlie. I noticed that instead of sports, Charlie was watching fishing. _Oh god, _that's got to make him tired. I placed the other bag and drink on the coffee table. "But I wanted too. I wasn't sure if you ate or not."

"That was very nice of you, Bells." He said again, taking a giant bite of his big mac. Ketchup and mustard got stuck in his mustache and I held back a grimace. "But I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself." He laughed whole-heartily and nudged me awkwardly into the ribs. For the first time since I sat down, I noticed six empty beer bottles on the coffee table. I frowned, my father was drunk.

I forced a awkward laugh. "Anyway, it's late. I think I'm gonna go to bed. You can take that stuff with you tomorrow to work if you want." Charlie nodded and _thanked _me. I stood and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I put my hair up messily on the top of my head, brushed my teeth and washed my face, scrubbing extra hard to get all the dark eye makeup off. I got ready for bed fairly quickly and climbed into my already warm bed. But sleep wouldn't come. I knew I had been tired, because I had been tired most of the day. Especially in the evening, I had even fell asleep in Alice's car, but had woken up ten minutes later when Alice roughly drove over a bump in the road. Which I'm pretty sure she had done intently.

But for whatever reason, every time I closed my eyes all I seen were stunning green ones. I spent the majority of the night tossing and turning trying to figure out what color green his eyes actually were. They weren't bright green or sage green. They weren't lime or lawn. Not pale green or spring green. It was as if I knew the color, and it was on the tip of my tongue. But for some reason I couldn't think of it. It literally drove me nuts, all night. I tried to remember his smell, but then I remember that when I was with him, I was way to entranced on the way he looked or the color of his eyes to really pay attention to the way he smelt. But thinking back, I knew he didn't smell clean. There was just no way, because he wasn't clean.

It literally looked like he had been living on the streets. For maybe weeks or months. Maybe he smelt of BO, but there was no way to be sure. Not without seeing him again. I wasn't sure what it was about this boy, maybe it was because he was homeless, which in fact, I was positive he was. I wondered when the last time he had a shower, or had a home cooked meal. And that made me frown, I didn't want to feel bad, because I knew people in that sort of situation hated when people took pity. But I couldn't help it. He was my age, and he was living on the streets.

Eventually sleep fell upon me. I wasn't sure how late it was that I had actually fell asleep, but I got there, somehow. When I woke up, I was already feeling shitty. I felt way more tired then I was when I had actually went to sleep. So I knew that today was going to be total crap. I slammed my alarm clock, trying to make the blaring noise stop. Eventually when it did, I heaved myself out of bed. My back hurt, because I fell asleep on my stomach. I had a shower, which was cold. Charlie must have used all the hot water. I couldn't find the other match to my sock, and spent ten wasted minutes looking around for it. My eyeliner pencil broke in my eye, and my mascara smudged all around my face, when I accidentally sneezed applying it. And that was just the morning.

It was a nice day out, which wasn't a God send or anything because the weather had been picking up for the last couple of days. I was grateful though, it was nice to see something other then rain and fog.

My radio wouldn't turn on for some reason when I had gotten in my truck, so the whole way to school I listened to static, which conveniently enough kept making my eyelids heavy with sleep. Alice was waiting for me on one of the empty picnic tables beside the school, which should of been a sign that something bad was going to happen. Usually she'd be in the cafeteria, her and sun didn't go well together. Or rain, or snow for that matter. I hopped out of my reddish - orange now, from the rust - Chevy truck, that I had bought from Charlies friend when I had turned sixteen and walked over to her. The closer I got, I noticed she was lightly bouncing in on the top of the table. Her leg was twitching a little, and her face was in a bright grin. She gripped the table top, as if trying to stop herself from running over to me.

_Oh shit. _

When she spotted me, she waved wildly at me. I forced a smile and timidly waved back. She was wearing dark skinny jeans a lot like my own I had worn today, but she had paired hers with a green ballet flat, while I paired mine with gray boots. She was also wearing a light yellow tank top with a green cardigan that matched her flats. Her hair was pinned back with a yellow headband making her bangs looked a little puffy. "Hey Bella." I heard a familiar voice say, as she walked up beside me. I smiled at her. She was rocking a jean skirt with a pink pull over sweater. Her hair was up in a loose pony tail, that laid off the side of her shoulder. We started walking over to Alice. "Huh, she's got that look in her eyes." Rosalie muttered.

I laughed as Rose and I linked arms as we walked over to Alice. She looked like she was about to burst, so we just stood there laughing. We knew Alice wouldn't say anything without us asking first. I don't know why, she was just always like that. Like it was some big secret, and we had to ask so she could spill. But that was hardly the case, usually it had something to do with shopping or having a sleep over. From the twitchy thing her eye was doing, it was definitely shopping. I sighed before I spoke. "What's up Alice?"

"Armory is having a sale and were going shopping today after school_!_" She said extremely fast, that I probably wouldn't of caught if I didn't already know what was coming out of her mouth. It was like one giant gust of air. She breathed deeply a couple times before her heavy breathing subsided. It was like she had just run a marathon or held her breath for minutes. Which it was probably the latter, even though it was completely unnecessary.

And that was that. I knew there was no way Rose or I could convince her that we weren't going. She'd probably end up calling Charlie at work, sweet talk him into not pressing charges and then kidnap me. It sounded ridiculous, but it's happened before. And Charlie just thought the whole thing was hilarious. Plus, I really wanted to go back to Port Angele's.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Mike had asked me to go to homecoming with him, but I told him I wasn't sure if I was even going. Homecoming was two months away. And even if I was going, I doubt it'd be with him. Ever since I moved to Forks five years ago, he's been trying to get with me. I mean, it's totally flattering and all, he just isn't my type.

Lunch was lonely because I didn't have Rose's or Alice's lunch period. I had second while they had first. So I spent most of my lunch in the library quietly eating. Jessica had my lunch, because we had the same class before hand together, but I wasn't Jessica's biggest fan. She much to into her self, and the gossiping around her. Don't get me wrong, I loved gossip. Especially if its something juicy. But when it generally relates to Angela going to the bathroom for a good solid three minutes, I choose to ignore it. Because who really cares what Angela is doing in the bathroom?

After school I left my trust at the school parking lot, I'd come and pick it up later when Alice dropped me back off. We never took my truck to Port Angele's because it only fit two people, and also because Alice and Rose wouldn't be caught dead in my truck. On the way there we talked aimlessly about stuff that wasn't all that important. Alice talked mostly of Jasper, and how things were progressing between them. Rosalie would comment about how Emmett was still as much as an idiot as usual.

"I mean, he's such a fucking dumb ass. How can one be so stupid?" But neither Alice or I would miss the small smile or the happiness in her eyes whenever she talked about him. We'd just shrug our shoulders and leave our two cents out of the conversation.

I talked about my tattoo and how it hurt, but it was tolerable. I also talked about how Mike asked me to the dance again, and Alice and Rose groaned and fake gagged, because they hated Mike with a passion. I wanted to mention Edward, but I didn't know how to start that conversation and I didn't know what they'd think of me interacting with a homeless boy, no matter how cute he was. So I didn't and let it be. Eventually it got quiet and we just sang along to the music in the background. Like we had done the day before. Rosalie turned around and gave me a clenched jaw smile. She didn't like Britney Spears, but we sang along anyway.

By the time we arrived in Port Angele's, it was a little after five. We had supper at the Cafe Garden. Rose ordered pasta, Alice ordered soup while I ordered a sandwich. I ordered another sandwich for Charlie too. We talked aimlessly for the rest of the dinner. "So, how'd you find out about the sale?" I asked, pinching off a piece of my turkey sandwich.

"The manager called me."

"The manager called you?" Rose asked dumbfounded, as she took a spoonful of her wholewheat pasta. Alice nodded her head, staring into her soup bowl. "Why?"

"We're friends. And she calls me whenever there's a sale."

"Wow." I muttered, rolling my eyes and taking a drink of my water. I looked over at Rose and she just rolled her eyes and gave me a small smile. "Alice, I think you need an intervention." I joked. Her head snapped up from her soup bowl and I'm pretty sure she growled a little. Like a fierce little growl. She clenched her fists around her spoon and narrowed her eyes at me. "Fuck, Alice. I was just kidding." I said, raising my arms up, palms forward.

Alice breathed deeply before calming down, and leaning back into her seat. "Kay." She said sweetly, sipping on her soup. I gaped over at Rose, silently asking _what the fuck was that? _But she just rolled her eyes, and held back a laugh like it was the most normal thing in the world. I shook my head and ate my sandwich quietly.

Alice wanted to leave the minute she finished her soup, so basically that was twenty minutes into the meal. Both Rose and I didn't get a chance to finish our food. We left our car parked in the parking lot for Cafe Garden and just walked the streets to the mall after I put Charlies sandwich in the backseat. The air was nice, not that chilly. But cold enough for a jacket. I pulled my hood over my head and hugged my jacket closer to my body, as we walked into the breeze.

Shopping with Alice was an experience that I wished only happened once a year. Because honestly, it can really tire you out. We spent ten minutes at one store, while Alice basically flew around the store picking things she wanted. Ten minutes later we were in a different store, doing the exact same thing. And for two hours we went store to store every ten minutes. Some stores we stayed in a bit longer, because Alice couldn't choose between red or pink. But she ended up getting them both anyway. My feet were hurting so bad, and I only ended up getting a red pull over sweater. Rose and I just stood awkwardly leaning up against a rack that nobody seemed to want anything from, while we waited for Alice. She'd file her nails, and I'd look at the cheep clothes on the rack.

By the time we were done it was a little after eight. Alice had seven large bags filled with clothes and shoes. We helped her carry them to her car. After everything was put away, I thought we might go home, because it was late and I was tired. Plus we had school in the morning and stores would be closing soon. But Alice walked in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" I sighed dramatically.

"Thrift store."

"Why?" I asked, running to catch up with her.

"Why does she ever do anything?" Rose muttered picking at her nails. "Lets just go and get this over with." The thrift store that Alice wanted to go too was located on the board walk. It was one of the many stores and shops that lined that street. As we approached the street I heard the sound of a guitar. The melody was quiet, almost so low you couldn't hear it. As we walked closer, I could hear the smooth familiar voice singing along with the melody. His voice would crack ever so often, but he'd clear his throat.

The streets were quiet except for the sound of Edward playing the guitar and singing along. Most of the stores were closed and the street was dark, only being lit by a couple stores that were still open. You could see the light from a store across the road illuminating the side of his face as he leaned against a brick building, the guitar perched on her knee. He was wearing the same clothes that I seen him in yesterday, except he had a small parka over his shoulders. His bag was sitting beside him, tucked under his arm, while the guitar case was cloth, not plastic or wood. It was sitting in front of his crossed legs, opened like he was playing for money. But that wasn't the case because nobody was around.

He didn't see us pass the alley. "Ew," Rose mumbled with a hint of disgust laced in her word. She didn't mean to say it out loud, it was barely even audio-able but I heard it.

"What?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"Nothing." She said rolling her eyes dramatically. It was dark, but I could still see. I let it go though, because I didn't want to cause and seen, or want Edward to hear us fighting over him. Alice didn't say anything. She just squeezed our locked arms a little tighter. I'm pretty sure it was meant to be soothing, as she was trying to calm me down. It didn't work, but I let her think it did.

She pulled us along to the thrift store, one of the three stores that were actually still open. She bounced around the store, talking to the older lady - maybe in her mid thirty's with a purple tank top and black leather pants - behind the counter. I sat on one of the coaches with green and white flowers decorating it, while Alice went in and out of the changing room trying things on. Rose was on the other side of the store looking through the glass jewelry case. I sighed. "Do you mind if I go to the book store down the street? I noticed it was still open."

I was a terrible liar, so I kept my gaze on my feet. "Sure. Meet you at the car in fifteen?" Alice mumbled, distracted by the lime green dress she was swaying around in, in front of the full length mirror.

I nodded, even though she didn't see me. I grabbed my jacket, putting it on as I walked out of the store. It only took a couple minutes of walking down the street to hear Edward's voice and guitar playing. The wind had picked up slightly, so I pulled my sweater hood and jacket hood up over my head and scrunched my hands up in my jacket sleeves. The light from the store was out now, and with further inspection, it looked like the store was closed for the night. I could barely see Edward in the darkness, but after I squinted my eyes a little bit, I was able to tell that he hadn't moved one bit since I seen him over a half hour ago.

He didn't notice me approach, until I was standing directly in front of him. He stopped playing and singing, and looked up at me. Squinting his eyes, trying to tell who I was in the darkness of the alley. "Bella? Bella is it?" He asked, his voice just as velvety as I remembered.

I nodded, a little hurt that he barely remembered my name. "Yeah, Hi Edward." I said taking a seat on the opposite side of the small alley. I tucked my legs up to my chest, trying to keep warm from the chilly air.

"What are you doing here?"

"My friends wanted to come shopping. I seen you over here and wanted to come say hi." I said with a smile, even though I wasn't sure if he could see me.

"Well, hi." He said shyly, raking his fingers through his hair. I hadn't noticed before that his hood was down, and his knitted hat was sitting beside his guitar case in front of him. He started playing after a couple moments of silence, and I listened intently. He was awfully good at the guitar, like he had been playing for years, but his voice could use a little work. I grimaced every time his voice cracked or went off key.

For living on the streets, he didn't look all that sad. He definitely looked lonely, but in someways, I thought he looked somewhat content. As he sung, his lips turned into a small smile. His white of his eyes bright in the darkness as he smiled down at the guitar case. I wanted to talk, I only had a couple more minutes until I had to walk to Alice's car, but I didn't have a clue what to say. I already knew asking why he was homeless was off limits, but that was the big thing I really wanted to know. So I asked the next best thing.

"How long have you been playing guitar for?"

He didn't stop playing as he answered me. His gaze shifting to me only for a brief second. "Since I was five." I smile and nodded at him, not finding anything else to say. I used the palms of my hands to stand up. I thought for a moment, should I say goodbye? What should I do? I dug my hands in my pockets, looking for something to leave him. I had a couple dollar bills, and a twenty. I walked over to him, leaned down and put the twenty three dollars in his guitar case. I was just planning on walking away after that, but I panicked a little bit when Edward stopped playing. He squinted his eyes at his guitar case, his eyebrows knitting together. "What the fuck is this?" He growled, picking up the money and throwing it at me.

"Wha-" I started but he cut me off. His breathing picked up, and he clenched and unclenched his jaw. He narrowed his eyes up at me.

"I'm not some charity case _Bella._" He seethed, emphasizing my name.

"I know, I just-"

"You would just _what?!_ Give me twenty dollars and hope that everything would be okay? That I'd fall to my knees and bow fucking down to you? I don't want your damn pity!"

"Edward, I'm sorr-"

"Just get the fuck out of here Bella." He took a couple calming breaths and raked his fingers roughly through his hair, pulling at the ends. But I couldn't move. I didn't want him to hate me, and I definitely didn't expect him to throw a fit. I opened my mouth and closed it a couple times, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what the hell to say. I closed my eyes, trying to get my breathing under control, as I clenched my own fists inside my jacket sleeve. I didn't want to cry, especially in front of him but if I didn't leave now I was going too. So I turned around, and started to walk out of the alley. "Oh and Bella." He mumbled, harshly. I clenched my eyes closed again and turned around slowly. "Take your damn _charity_ with you." He said, pointing to the four bills lying on the ground.

I nodded, and walked over to the money. Picking it up, and walking out of the alley. When I was safely out of the ally, I heard Edward start singing and playing the guitar again. I wanted to smile, but the guitar was heavier now. It wasn't happy, and his singing was rough and angry.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

I cried on my way to Alice's car. When the car came into view I wiped my eyes with the back of my jacket sleeve and wiped the snot off my nose. Rose and Alice weren't at the car, but I figured as much because I would of seen them if they walked by. Or they would have heard Edward screaming at me. I thought briefly about walking back to the thrift store instead of just waiting by the car, because it's Alice and fifteen minutes usually doesn't mean fifteen minutes. But I didn't want to walk back, because of the cold but mostly because I didn't want to have to face Edward again. Even if he might not see me.

So I slid down the side of Alice's car, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I rested my head in between my slightly parted knees, and cried quietly. I wasn't even sure why I was crying. I wanted it to be the fact that somebody screamed at me, when I tried to do something nice but I knew that wasn't the case. I didn't even know Edward which made the whole situation ridiculous. But I wanted to know him, very much. And I knew I couldn't do that when I felt bad for him. Because he didn't want pity. He had made that pretty clear.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there on the cold ground, but eventually I heard loud laughing and light footsteps coming in the distance. I quickly straightened myself out. Standing up, I used the side of the car to balance myself. I fixed my shirt and wiped my eyes and nose again. "Hey guys." I grimaced when my voice cracked.

They slowed their paces, and their laughter died down, when they noticed me standing there. I'm sure I looked like shit, I probably had mascara running down my cheeks. I looked up, and forced a small smile, but I was positive it didn't look anything like one. Alice frowned giving me a sympathetic look. "What's wrong Bella?" She asked quietly, coming to stand beside me.

"Nothing." I forced a dramatic yawn, and rubbed my eyes. "Just tired." They both looked at me long and hard. Obviously I was lying. My eye makeup wouldn't be a mess and my face wouldn't be red and wet if I was just _tired. _After studying my face for a good long minute, both girls seemed to be fine with the way I looked and surprisingly let it go.

"Come on, hurry up Alice. I need my beauty sleep." Rose sighed loudly and walked to the passenger side door. She tapped her manicured fingers on the windshield while Alice stared intently at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave her the best smile I could muster. She frowned back at me and clicked a button on her key chain to unlock the doors. Once inside the car, Alice turned the heat on full blast. I laid my head against the cold glass window and closed my eyes. Nobody talked the whole way home, but Alice kept looking back at me through the rear view mirror.

An hour or so later I said my goodbyes to Alice and Rose and hopped into my old truck. I didn't wait for the heat to turn on, and I didn't bother messing around with the radio. I started my truck, and it groaned to life. Fifteen minutes later I was home. I kicked my boots off and through them in the closet, and same with my jacket. Charlie was passed out on the coach by the time I got home. I through an old blanket that was on the back of the coach over him. He snored and grunted in his sleep peacefully. I cleared the empty beer bottles that scattered the coffee table, and put them in the trash bin. I put his sandwich that I bought him in the fridge, something for him to take to work tomorrow. And then I made my way upstairs.

I got ready for bed fairly quickly, doing my usual nighttime routine. Putting my hair up, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Charlies old t-shirts for bed. Surprisingly I fell asleep pretty fast. I knew there was no way I was going to fall asleep with Edward on the brain. So instead of driving myself crazy trying to figure him out, or replaying the night over and over again. I did the next best thing: I counted backwards from one hundred. And by the time I got to seventy-three I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning ten minutes before my alarm was suppose to go off. Overall I felt okay. I did my morning shower, got dressed. I blow dried my hair and straightened my bangs to get rid of the frizz. I applied my makeup like I usually did every morning.

School went by pretty quickly. I kept to my self for the most part though. I couldn't really describe it. I sort of felt like I was lying to Rose and Alice, and that was something I had never done before. I knew I couldn't come out and confess my weird feelings for Edward. I wasn't even sure if I had feelings for Edward, but I knew that I cared for him. I tried very hard to analyze my feelings for him. I tried to tell myself that he was homeless, and of course I was going to care. I would feel this way over any other homeless person if I had met one before I had met Edward. But I knew that wasn't the case. Because I wasn't just interested in Edward because he was homeless, I was interested in Edward for the sake of him being Edward.

Alice and Rose had asked me to go out with supper with them that night but I had made up some lame excuse about having to be home with Charlie. I think I said _I haven't been home for supper for over a week, and I feel bad. I think I should cook him supper tonight. _It was a bold faced lie. Which is why I couldn't look them in the eyes when I told them, instead I just watched myself kick the ground at my feet. They didn't say anything about it thankfully. They just shrugged their shoulders and went on with the rest of their day. And so did I. I knew they could tell that there was something wrong with me. I mean, I could even notice that I was acting off since last night. Alice probably noticed more then Rose, because she was more observant but she had never said anything. I think she realized that I'd come to her when I was ready.

Other then that my day was normal. I came home, did some homework in front of the TV. And I cooked hash browns for supper when Charlie came home from work. The next day fell in the same matter. I got up, went to school, lied my way out of hanging with Rose and Alice, came home, homework and made supper for Charlie before I went to bed.

By the time Thursday night had arrived I was driving myself crazy. The rain had started up again, so we had no more nice sunny days. And the weather seemed to be picking up. It was getting colder, and every night I sat in my warm bed while the rain splattered on the roof and on my window I thought of Edward. I wondered if he was in some homeless shelter, trying to stay warm. But when I couldn't sleep that night I went on my computer and looked up homeless shelters in Port Angele's, but I couldn't find anything. Which made me worry more. I desperately wanted to go see him every night before I went to bed. I wanted to know if he was okay. And that's when I knew that no matter what, I was always going to think of Edward. It didn't matter if I never seen him again, I was always going to think about him. He was always going to be in the back of my mind because that was the type of person I was, and because I had a conscious. At least, that's what I liked to believe.

So Wednesday night and Thursday night before I went to bed, I stopped myself into driving an hour to Port Angele's to see Edward. I told myself that I was completely insane because I only knew Edward's name and that he played the guitar since he was five.

But Edward was on my mind constantly. And I wanted so bad to see him, but I didn't want to seem like some stalker. And I wasn't even sure if he wanted to see me. As far as I knew he hated me for taking pity on him. But I had already made my decision. So when I woke up Friday morning, I was in better spirits because tomorrow I was going to see Edward. I wasn't sure if he was going to want to talk to me, or what I was even going to say to him. I wasn't even sure where he would be, but I wasn't going to go home until I found him and told him how _sorry I was. _

Friday after school Rose and Alice asked if I wanted to go out to coffee with them. I didn't even drink coffee but I wasn't going to say no, and for whatever reason Alice thought I was. She pouted her lips, hugged me while whispering _pretty please _over and over again. Eventually I told her I'd go, after a lot of begging on her part mind you. She squealed and jumped up and down while clapping her hands together. Rose and I both covered our ears with the palms of our hands and laughed. After school I followed them to the coffee shop in my truck. It was fairly busy, because of the season and the fact that school had just let out.

Rose and Alice were already there, already at a table towards the back of the cafe. When I walked into the cafe, I noticed Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Mike there as well, at another table. Angela and Ben were also there, huddled together closely in the opposite corner. I smiled at Angela and Ben as I walked past them, unzipping my jacket and pulling my hood down. My boots squeaked on the wood floor as I walked. I tried to ignore Jessica's table because I didn't want Mike to talk to me, so as I walked past their table, I quickened my steps. Mike waved frankly at me, while I gave him a timid smile back. "Bella?" Somebody familiar said as I almost made it to Alice and Rose's table.

I sighed before turning around. "Hey Tyler." I said forcing a smile.

"What's up?"

"Just going to have coffee with Alice and Rose." I mumbled, pointing my thumb in the direction of Alice and Rose.

"Oh." He said awkwardly, a small blush coloring his face. He played with the hem of his shirt, while he tapped his foot absently.

"Yeah, um..." I didn't know what to say. Tyler was an alright boy. He wasn't like Mike, Jessica and Lauren so most of the time I wondered why he even hung out with them. He was quiet and shy for the most part, and had never really started a conversation with me before. He was cute, but sort of on the nerd side. He was taller then me by at least a couple inches. His skin had more of an olive complexion while his hair was a light brown and his eyes were blue. I had always thought it was a weird combination. "Is there anything you want?"

I tried not to sound pushy, but honestly I just wanted to get over to Rose and Alice. I wasn't into the whole awkward conversations that had no point. He nodded his head shyly, while a deep red colored his cheeks. I looked around aimlessly, looking anywhere but at Tyler's face. He was looking down at his feat, as he kicked at the wood floor. "I was wondering if you had a date for homecoming?" He mumbled so low I almost didn't hear him.

Awkward.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. He was friends with Mike, and he must have told him my thoughts on the matter. "I, uh... like I told Mike. I'm not even sure if I'm going. Dances aren't really my thing, you know?" He nodded shyly still not looking at me. "But if I go, you'll be the first person I tell, okay?" I said trying to sound comforting and convincing, but I was positive I wasn't going to go. He nodded again. "Well, I'm going to go now... okay?" When he didn't say anything, I backed away from him slowly before turning around and almost running to a laughing Alice and Rose.

"Your face is bright red." Rose laughed clutching her side. Today she was wearing light color jeans, with a pair of blue ballet flats. She was wearing a purple tank top, while her blond hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. I glared at her taking my mittens off, and setting them on the granite table. "What was that even about?" She asked, _still _laughing.

"None of your business." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at her. I was still fairly pissed from when she made that unnecessarily comment on Edward's situation the last night when we were in Port Angele's. Of course she didn't know that I was pissed because I hadn't said anything to her. She stopped laughing immediately, and looked at me with wide eyes. I hung my jacket on the back of my chair, and took a seat. I shrugged my shoulders at Rose while keeping my gaze on the table in front of me. "Did you even hear us?"

"No." Alice giggled. "But it was so funny to see your face."

"Uh, huh." I sighed, leaning my elbow on the table, and cupping my cheek with my hand. I absently drew small circles on the table not finding whatever they're laughing at funny.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, seriously. All laughter and joking wiped from her face. Rose pursed her lips while leaning her elbows on the table, and put her chin in the palms of her hands.

"Nothing." I shrugged. I wasn't sure why I was in a mood. I mean, if Alice or Rose were in the same situation I was just in, I probably would have found it funny. But they weren't, and I felt bad for letting Tyler down. Tyler was a nice boy, and he'd probably make a good date, a quiet date. But a nice one. He wouldn't be trying to get me to have sex with him, and he wouldn't feel me up on the dance floor.

Thankfully the waitress interrupted and asked us what we wanted. I ordered a hot chocolate, while Rose and Alice both ordered some fancy french vanilla, cappuccino drink with extra foam and chocolate sprinkles. I rolled my eyes at the table because Alice did not need any more energy.

By the time our drinks came the tension was thick. Nobody had said anything in almost seven minutes. I kept my gaze down on the hot chocolate in front of me, while Rose mimicked my actions. I could see Alice bouncing up and down in her seat beside Rosalie but she never said anything. From the corner of my eye, I could see her mouth was pulled together in a tight line, and her face was going red. She wanted to speak. I sighed. "What Alice?"

"Jasper and I had sex!"

"_What!?_" Rose and I both said at the same time. Hot drinks forgotten in front of us. Alice's face turned Scarlett at our outburst. Which caused me and Rose to glance at one other and giggle. Alice was fidgeting with a napkin in front of her, tearing small pieces off it.

"When?" I asked, surprising myself with how much I wanted to know. We've had the sex talk before, but that was last year, and all of us were still virgins. I still got red-faced even thinking about last years conversation. It was graphic and humiliating. Alice had actually sat us in the middle of her living room when her parents weren't home. She said she'd _be right back. _And when she came back she was holding a banana and a condom wrapper. She told us that _we had to know how to put on a condom perfectly for times in the future. _Rose couldn't get hers on, and it ended up flying and smacking me in the eye. Later on that night, she wanted to watch porn to learn different positions. It was so embarrassing and uncomfortable.

"Last night." She mumbled in a small voice.

"Did you use protection?" I asked, leaning over the table.

She gaped at me. "Well, of _course!" _

Rosalie laughed. "So how was it?"

"Well, it hurt-"

"Did you bleed? A lot?" I asked, interrupting her.

She shook her head. "No, not a lot. But there was some blood-"

"Did you _O_?" Rosalie asked, excitement and humor in her eyes.

Alice laughed, and shook her head _yes, _a small blush covering her cheeks."What the hell Rose, how do you even know what an _O _is?" I asked her.

"_What the hell Bella?_" She mocked me, smacking her lips. "You still haven't had one?" I turned red and shook my head. "You don't touch yourself?" She asked, gasping.

"What the fuck, _no!_" I almost screamed, completely mortified. I frantically looked around our table, hoping nobody had heard that.

"My mother got you that _present _for a reason." It was true, when I had turned fifteen, Charlie had asked Rosalie's mother to have the _sex _talk with me, since he was way too embarrassed to have that awkward conversation with me. And thank goodness he didn't, because that would have been ten times more mortifying then receiving a purple dildo from Rose's mother. She didn't even have the _talk _with me. She just handed me the box and expected me to know how to use it. To this day, the box is neatly hidden under my bed, untouched.

"I'm not going to lose my virginity to _that!"_

Alice used the palm of her hand to stifle her giggles, but I still heard them. I ignored her though, and glared daggers at Rose. "Okay then." She mumbled, smirking into her cup as she took a small sip. I could feel my face practically on fire.

It was awkward after that. Well for me. Not for them. After couple of minutes they'd burst into random fits of laughter, while I could feel my whole face, neck and ears flame up. The anger from earlier was easily forgotten, and for some reason I couldn't find it in me to get mad at them for enjoying my discomfort. I had to admit the whole thing was completely hilarious. So I left around five thirty on a good note. Charlie had just got home and wasted no time dipping into the beer. I ignored it and made burgers and fries for supper. Charlie ate his supper in front of the flat screen while I ate my by myself in the kitchen.

I got ready for bed by eight thirty, feeling a little excited for tomorrows adventure. I made sure to tell Charlie I was going to the library before I went up the stairs to bed. He didn't ask any questions, but I had already knew he wouldn't. I told him I'd be back by nine because the library closed at eight. He grunted and nodded his response, telling me that he'd be with the Black's all day tomorrow anyway. I fell asleep around nine or nine thirty, because I kept tossing and turning.

I kept replaying _that _night over in my head. I kept thinking of different scenarios I'd say tomorrow that would get him pissed off at me again. Which was ridiculous, because I wasn't even sure if he was going to forgive me yet. I just hoped he would. Eventually I fell asleep.

I thought I had woke up fairly early to the sound of Charlie closing his car door. But when I looked at the clock, it read ten fifteen. I wasn't sure why I had sleep in later then I anticipated, I guess I was just catching up on the lack of sleep I had missed throughout the week. I took extra time getting ready this morning, even though it was pointless. He wasn't going to care what I looked like or smelt like. I had a shower, taking my time shaving my legs and underarms which again was unnecessary. I took my time blow drying and straightening my hair, and applying a small amount of makeup. I dressed in jeans, a tank top and a pull over sweater. On my way out the door I pulled on my everyday boots and jacket. I made sure I left Charlie a note telling where I was and when I'd be home in case he didn't remember last night.

I was completely nervous by the time I was almost to Port Angele's. I could feel my palms sweating on the steering wheel. My bangs kept going in my face, and I had to keep blowing them away, it was driving me nuts. It was raining, and the sound the windshield wipers were also driving me batty. Thankfully I had got my radio working, so I wasn't listening to static, but it wouldn't go very loud. So I couldn't drown out the noise of the windshield wipers and the loudness of my truck. I breathed a sigh of relief when I passed the sign: _Welcome to Port Angele's. _I just had to find him now.

I drove to the McDonald's that I had met him at, I figured he'd be inside since it was raining, but their was no sign of him. I drove up and down the streets that were around McDonald's, but still not sign of him. I parked my truck at Cafe Garden and walked up and down the board walk. But still nothing. I check the ally, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I was soaked now, from the walking and the rain. I sighed and blew a puff of air. I stood on the middle of the sidewalk awkwardly, just thinking. _Where would he be? _Nobody was on the street, most likely hiding from the rain. A couple cars passed me, but nothing that stood out. The fog from the rain made it hard to see the islands off of the coast of Port Angele's. "Looking for somebody?" I heard somebody say from behind me.

I almost squealed at the sound of his voice, but I reminded myself not to act like a crazy person. I didn't want to scare him away. I slowly turned around, biting my lip. I could feel the full smile that was trying to break its way through. "Hi," I said lamely.

"Hi." He repeated me, with no sound of emotion in his voice at all. At least he didn't sound angry. I reminded myself, but then he didn't sound happy to see me either. He was soaked, more wet then me. Little beads of water were dripping down his face. He was wearing a different sweater today, a red one. But it was the same style as the black one I've also seen him in. Just a plain pull over. He was wearing the same jeans though, dark and frayed. Muddy. His back pack was around one shoulder hanging off the side, under his arm. His guitar case was hanging loosely off of his other arm. He had his hood down, so I could see the auburn color of his hair, almost looking brown with the rain.

We stood there, awkwardly for a couple long moments. I knew I didn't know what to say, and I had hoped when I seen him that something would come out, or I'd think of something but _nothing. _I wanted to say _I was sorry. _But every time I opened my mouth, no words came out. "Uh, huh." He mumbled awkwardly, and swiftly turned around heading in the opposite direction.

"_Shit._" I said, clenching my fists. I ran the twenty feet between us, and pulled on the sleeve of his sweater when I had caught up to him. When he turned around, he looked tired, and worn down. He rolled his eyes dramatically trying to cover it up. "I'm sorry." I muttered, looking up in his eyes.

He stood tall, a couple inches on my five foot seven. He sighed. "What do you want from me Bella?" He said in a sad, desperate tone.

"I want to be friends." I mumbled without thinking. "Give me another chance." He didn't say anything, he slowly closed his eyes. He hunched his shoulders slightly, but I didn't let go of his sleeve. "Please." I whispered.

"Why?"

That question caught me off guard. Because I hadn't even thought about _why _I wanted to be his friend. "Because..." I said lamely, but no words would come out.

"_Because?_" He mocked me, and then he laughed humorlessly. I frowned. "Good answer Bella. Now could you leave me alone?" He said harshly, yanking his arm from my grasp and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Please _Edward._" I yelled. I felt absolutely ridiculous standing in the middle of the sidewalk while the rain continued to pour on my soaking wet frame, yelling after a homeless boy who obviously didn't care what I had to say. But I desperately had to get him to stop walking away from me, I just didn't know how. My mind felt like it was going a million miles per second, thinking of different things I could say to get him to stop. Nothing seemed good enough, or would have the opposite reaction then the one I wanted. "Come out to eat with me." I yelled, which thankfully made him stop.

"What?" He asked, turning around. I ran over to him so I was standing directly in front of him. I ignored how nicely his face looked while it was wet and blinked back the rain from my own face.

"Lets go out to dinner." I said lamely.

"Are you _fucking _joking? Is that some kind of sick joke?" He hissed.

I shook my head, blinking back tears. Nothing I was saying was coming out right. I kept my eyes closed as I talked. "Look, I don't care what you are, or where you came from or where you sleep during the night." I winched, that sounded harsh. "I care about you _Edward. _And I want to get to know you. Why won't you give me the chance?" I chocked back a sob as I said the last part.

He closed his eyes briefly, clenching and unclenched his jaw. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down with every swallow. It was silent for a while, as he pondered over what I has just asked. The rain continued to pour, soaking us both. My hair was sticking to my neck and face, while my jeans felt heavy. "Fine." He huffed after a couple moments of silence. I opened his eyes and I gaped at him, which caused him to laugh. Anger gone and wiped clean from his face. "Fine," he said again, trying to convince himself - of what, I don't know. "We'll go out to dinner, but I'm paying and it has to be some where's cheep. None of that fancy shit."

He gave me a crooked smile, trying to lighten the mood. It made my heart flutter. I giggled, girlishly and embarrassingly. "Okay, but how about I pay for me, and you pay for you?"

He put his index finger to his chin, and seemed to ponder over that for a couple of seconds. I smiled at him, not being able to hide it. He smiled back at me and nodded his head. "Deal."

Edward had pointed out a small cafe at the end of the street. It wasn't big by any means, just a little cafe. I smiled and blushed as Edward held the door open for me in a very gentlemanly fashion. I was immediately hit with a blast of warm air, I hadn't even realized I was cold until we got inside. _Go find a table, I'll get the stuff. What do you want? _He said, in which I replied after I quickly scanned the overhead bored with all the menu choices. _Just get me a bagel with cream cheese and a hot chocolate. _The place was quiet, but that could have been because there were only one other couple other then Edward and I.

The teenage girl worked behind the counter glared at Edward and I as we walked in. As soon as the doors bell rang, stating that they had customers the other couple in the corner looked up at us too. I knew the look on their faces, the same look Rose was sporting when she seen Edward for the first time. They wrinkled their noses in disgust. I wasn't sure if Edward was completely oblivious to it, or if he just chose to ignore it. Either way when Edward's back was to me, I gave them the finger. They gaped at me, and the women put her hand on her chest and gasped. In which I smirked too, and linked arms with Edward as he waited in line. It was a small gesture, honestly it didn't mean anything. I linked arms with Rose and Alice daily, but I couldn't help but blush when Edward looked down at me with wide eyes. I guess he wasn't expecting contact.

He smelt like I had thought he smelt, BO. It wasn't harsh or strong, but I could smell it coming off him. "I thought I told you go find a seat."

"I know, but I wanted to wait and line with you." I smiled up at him, and he nodded and smiled back. I tightened my grip on his arm, letting him know that I wasn't going anywhere.

The cashier glared at us when we stood in front of her. And asked us what we wanted in the rudest tone. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her, with the look she was giving Edward. I wanted to climb over the counter and bash her face in with a coffee pot, which surprised me because I wasn't usually a violent person. I wasn't even sure if she had noticed me there. Edward ordered for us, and the total came to three dollars and some odd cents. I gave Edward my share of the money - a measly two dollars. Since he had only ordered a hot chocolate for himself. But he shook his head, which made me mad because we had agreed I'd pay for myself and he'd pay for himself.

He dug in his pockets with both hands while my arm was still linked with his. He pulled out a dollar bill and a couple cents which would have been enough for him. "Edward, it's fine. I told you I was going to pay for me." He didn't look at me, or the cashier for that matter. He nodded his head and looked down at the counter in front of him, a small blush coloring his cheeks. I squeezed his arm and gave the cashier the rest of the change. The cashier with the blond hair and pink popping bubble gum - who distinctly reminded me of Jessica - told us to find a table, and she'd bring it over to us.

Edward still kept his head down, and shoulders hunched as we walked over to a two person table. It was away from the douche couple on the other side of the cafe. I sat in front of Edward instead of beside him, because that was wear the chair was even though I was dying to sit beside him, and I missed the contact of holding his arm. He sat his guitar and book bag on the floor beside him. Our drinks and my bagel came but Edward had yet to say anything. He stared intently at his hot chocolate in front of him, cupping it with both hands and leaning back in his chair. A piece of his wet hair was in his face and I so desperately wanted to swipe it back. But I didn't, instead I gripped my coffee mug. "What's wrong?" I asked in almost a whisper.

He shook his head, bringing his eyes up to me and giving me a small smile. "Nothing, I just wanted to pay. I felt like an ass that I didn't have enough money."

I smiled. "Edward, it's fine. I already told you. The deal was me pay for me, and you pay for you. I got a bagel _and _hot chocolate which cost more then just your hot chocolate."

"I know," he sighed.

My bagel smelt so good, it immediately made my stomach growl. But I didn't want to shove it down my throat like a hungry animal especially when I didn't know when the last time Edward ate was. "Do you want to share my bagel? I can't eat all this." I lied, smiling at him. I tried to be reassuring even though my stomach was telling me to tell Edward to go hell. Thankfully he didn't seem offended that I asked if he wanted to share, he nodded, and grabbed half of the bagel.

He ate half the bagel in one bite, which made me frown. He wore baggy clothing, so I couldn't tell if he wasn't eating but his face looked sort of shallow. I frowned as he shoved the bagel whole in his mouth. He gave me a timid smile as I watched him eat, while his face turned a little pink. I forced a smile and picked at the end of my bagel. But I couldn't eat knowing that he _wasn't _and I could just go home later and make whatever I wanted. "_Phew, _I'm full." I lied, "do you want the rest of this?" He looked at me skeptical, raising his eyebrow, "don't worry. I had a big dinner." I lied again.

He ate the rest of my bagel slow and timidly. We spent the rest of the evening quizzing each other on books, movies, TV shoes and music. Both completely oblivious as the day turned to night outside the windows of the cafe. I found out a lot about Edward that I probably wouldn't even guessed. I found out he hangs out at the library most of the time, catching up on his reading and whatever is happening in the world via newspaper. I found out his favorite TV show use to be _Cops _and _America's Most Wanted. _Which had me laughing, because Charlie watches those shows every Saturday night. He didn't have a favorite movie, because there were so many to chose from and it had been so long since he had last seen one. His favorite type of music is rock. He hates rap and pop music with a passion. I found out his favorite color was red. With every question he asked, I asked one back.

Most of the conversation was on me, and I don't think I talked about myself that much in my entire life. I tried to stay clear of conversations about his family and why he ended up becoming homeless. We were having a good day and I didn't want to bring that kind of shit into it and make him feel crappy. I tried not to talk about my life that much because I was scared it might offend him or make him miss whatever he lost. But he asked me about my family and friends. And I told him about Charlie, Alice and Rose. I even told him about Jessica, and Mike, which had him laughing a throaty laugh. He seemed genuinely interested in hearing anything I had to say. He asked about school and what I wanted to be when I finished, but I didn't have an answer because I didn't know yet. But it felt nice to laugh and joke around with him. It felt even better to watch him laugh and see him happy. Every once in a while he'd throw his head back in laughter and I'd swallow nervously as I watched his Adams apple bob up and down. I honestly felt sick with myself, I was acting like a horny school girl. I was acting like _Rose. _

Eventually we were interrupted by the Jessica-look alike. "Um, were closing in a few minutes." She said timidly.

"_Shit._ What time is it?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Almost nine." She replied with a yawn.

"_Shit._" I said again. Where at the time gone? I looked at Edward apologetically, in which he just gave me a small smile. Edward stood up, when I stood up. He grabbed his guitar and book bang, throwing it over his shoulder. I put my jacket back on, that I had took off and put on the back of the chair somewhere in between our five hour conversation. "I'm really sorry Edward."

He shrugged. "It's really okay Bella. We had a nice time."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes we did." He held the door open for me again when we walked out. It was colder, which instantly made me worry about Edward. I was hesitant to leave him. We hadn't had a chance to talk about where he spent his nights so I still didn't know, and I wasn't going to bring it up now.

"I'll walk you to your car." He said we walked down the street. I nodded, but overall the walk back to my car was spent in silence. I'd sigh every one in a while, and Edward would look over at me and give me a weird look. I wanted to touch him, to link arms with him but I felt weird about it now.

Finally we reached my car, "well, this is me." I muttered awkwardly, turning red. Thankfully it was dark and he couldn't see. He nodded, and gave me a small smile as I stuck my key in and unlocked my door. "I'll come back." I said quickly and a little rushed. I jumped into the cab of my truck and he nodded again, giving me a tight smile. He shut the door for me and backed away. I turned my car on, keeping my eyes on Edward as he slowly backed away from my car and hid in the darkness of the streets. I pulled out of the parking lot and watched Edward in the side mirror watch me drive away.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, that was a bitch to write.

Thank you everybody who reviewed, added this story to your favorites, alerted and added it to your community. It means a lot, probably way more then you think.

Please review and tell me what you think, because I am not a mind reader. And also, it makes me happy.


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

The next two weeks past fairly quickly. The first week I spent everyday in Port Angele's with Edward, I had told Alice and Rose that I was with Charlie and made up countless lie after another stating that I was cooking him supper, or I was going down to La Push with him. I told Charlie that I was with Alice and Rose. But the starting of the second week, Alice and Rose had started questioning me about my whereabouts. So I knew that I had to spend more time with them. And they were both going to start realizing that I was using each of them as lies to one another.

I had never really lied openly to Charlie or either of my best friends, I never really had too. But neither of them would understand. Rosalie had already made her thought on the matter pretty clear that night in Port Angele's, many nights ago and Charlie wouldn't approve of any guy anyway. But if I had to pick, Alice would probably be the most understanding of the three, but she'd still have her opinions.

I started watching the weather regularly, and whenever the weather called for shine, I'd hang out with Alice and Rose - do stuff that we use to do, that didn't hold much interest to me anymore. On days where the rain picked up, and it called for a higher windchill I'd go hang out with Edward for a couple hours before coming home and going to sleep.

I really didn't think Charlie minded that I hadn't really been home in two weeks. No matter where I was - if I was with Alice and Rose or Edward, I always brought Charlie home supper. He never complained and every night he'd be passed out on the coach before I got home.

Edward and my relationship was progressing, slowly but surely. I wasn't sure if we were a couple yet, or if he was my boyfriend. But in my head that's what I liked to call him. We never talked openly about our feelings. And when I say that, I mean he never told me he liked me and I never told him anything either. But we sort of this unspoken bond about touching one another. It wasn't a problem, and it seemed like Edward was okay with it. Most of the time he insinuated the touching, whether it was just a hug, or brushing hair out of my face. And I didn't hesitate to return the affection.

But what really irked me was the fact that Edward hadn't kissed me yet. I wasn't sure if he wanted to, or didn't, because we never talked about it. But he seemed more hesitant. On one occasion, he was hugging me goodbye and when I _purposely _looked up at him from his chest, he was mimicking my own facial expression. I could definitely see lust and nervousness in his eyes at he darted them to my lips and then back to my eyes. But before anything could happen, he pulled away told me he'd _see me tomorrow _with an awkward pat on the shoulder_. _Like something Charlie would do.

I was learning more about Edward. In some occasions, he took me with him to do odd jobs around Port Angele's. It wasn't much, and he didn't make a lot of money but he made enough to keep him full. I could tell he was hesitant about taking me with him, but I assured him everything would be fine. I wasn't sure if he was nervous about bringing me or he was ashamed of what he did. But his faced paled a little as we walked up and down the street of an old folks community while he went door to door offering his services. He'd ask if they needed help with anything indoors or outdoors, and they could pay him any money that they felt he redeemed.

Honestly, I hated it. Some bitches would just shut the door in his face, but Edward's smile didn't falter. I remember on this one occasion. It was before I had figured out the weather network system and Rose and Alice started questioning me. It was nice out, so Edward wanted to walk, which I didn't have a problem with but I made him drive with me anyway. He didn't talk the whole way, until the last five minutes and he told me to pull over on a certain street. We went to this small white house, she had a ton of cats all around the lawn, that I had to watch my step or I'd trip over one. When we finally made it to the front deck, after walking through a maze of kitty's, she had about ten food dishes lined out for them.

When she opened the door, she had a scowl on her face and her angry eyes went up and down Edward's frame. And suddenly her scowl was a smirk. I wasn't sure why she was angry in the first place - maybe we interrupted her busy day of _knitting. _I didn't care, I cleared my throat to make my presence known. In which she gasped, and looked me over like she had done Edward. She rolled her saggy eyes. And the scowl was back. She was wearing a long dress, that stopped at her ankles. It had cut off sleeves and had this weird yellow and red flower print. It was hideous. No wonder she wasn't happy, if my grandchild dressed me in that getup, I'd be pissed too.

While her and Edward were talking - and by talking I mean Edward being all sweet and polite while she acted rude and bitchy - I further inspected her house. The door was only opened slightly but it was enough to know that she was some sort of hoarder. You couldn't even see the floor, with all the junk and crap scattered all over it. The drapes were shut too, so the whole place looked dark.

She ended up telling Edward he could mow her lawn and fix up her garden. And whether he did a good job or not, she'd pay him what she felt he earned. Which seemed fine with Edward, but not with me. I growled at her, crossing my arms over my chest as Edward walked to the backyard where she had said her small shed was. She ended up rolling her eyes at me and slamming the door in my face. I stomped my foot childishly and walked to the backyard where Edward was. The old hag didn't even have a normal mower. No, of _course _she had one of those super old fashion ones that you have to go over your lawn with like twenty times before it even looked remotely cut. But Again, Edward's smile didn't falter. But he had been doing this a while so I figured he was use to it.

I asked to help, but Edward shook his head. He told me to _go back to the truck and wait for him_, but I didn't. Instead I sat on the old shrews deck, and played with the kitty's that came and seen me. Edward seemed to be doing a fine job. He puckered his lips while he mowed the lawn, and after a couple hours he had sweat dripping from his forehead and into his hair, making it look a dark brown. So he took his _red _sweater off and tied it around his waist. He probably wasn't trying to be sexy, but he defiantly was. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt, that had old and new sweat stains on it. I watched every muscle flex in his arm as he pushed the mower. I was fully aware that I was gaping at him, but he wasn't. Who would have known that a homeless boy had such great biceps?

Eventually he moved to the garden, which consisted of a bunch of weeds but Edward pulled the weeds out, despite the ground being frozen. We didn't talk as he worked, but every once in a while he'd give me a small smile, or smirk at me when I talked to the kitty's. When Edward was done, he walked up the steps and knocked on the ladies door. I pushed the black and white cat off of me and sat up, brushing the excess cat hair off of my jacket. "_What?_" She snapped, opening the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Edward, linking arms with his sweaty one. "I've finished what you asked of me, ma'am." He muttered politely, like someone in the olden days. I was seriously waiting for him to bow his head or something.

She stared at him for a good long minute, probably forgetting that he was even here. I mean, he was pretty quiet and the dull grass cutter, she used a mower didn't make any sounds. "Oh," she muttered, slamming the door in his face. I gaped at Edward, and he just rolled his eyes like it was an everyday occurrence. I heard shuffling on the other side of the door, and a couple seconds later it was opened again, and she had a brown leather purse stuffed in her nose. "Here." She said, pulling out a five dollar bill and handing it to Edward.

In which Edward smiled politely. "Thank you-"

"What the _fuck _lady-" I started but Edward cut me off. The old bitch gasped at my outburst and tried to shut the door, but I wasn't having any of it. I unhooked my arm with Edwards, and sternly put my foot in the door. It hurt when she tried to slam it shut, and I grimaced but held my ground. He worked for _hours _on her dried up old lawn, and only made a measly five dollars. He deserved at least a twenty. Probably even more. And I had peeked inside her purse, she had _more _then enough money.

"_Thank_ you." Edward said harshly, glaring at me. "We'll be going _now._" He narrowed his eyes at me, and stuffed the five dollar bill in his pocket. I shook my head at him and crossed my arms. She tried again to shut the door.

"Look, bitch. He worked a really long time on-" I was cut off by a large sweaty hand wrapped around my mouth. He grabbed me by the waist, pinning my arms down as well. I tried to scream and kick, but my screams were muffled.

"Thank you _again._" He said politely, in which I rolled my eyes. "But we'll be going now." He continued to drag me forcefully off her deck, and put me in the front seat of my truck. Thankfully he wasn't mad, but that was the last time I was allowed to go with him to do those types of jobs. Sometimes he played guitar for passerby's on the board walk. Honestly, that's my favorite job that he does. I sit across from his guitar case with my legs crossed in front of me, and I watch him. He makes a fair amount of money doing that especially on busy days, when work lets out for the day and he seems to love it. And I love watching him play.

Sometimes he fished, and sold the odd fish to people on the street or different restaurants. I was amazed, on how much people would actually pay for fresh fish. We were fishing on this particular evening. Under the bridge that he sleeps under. I know that sounds cliche, but we lived in the most rainiest state in the Continental US so in ways it made since. It was a small bridge that is used for trains and looked out over the ocean. Under the bridge, was sort of like a little chubby whole that Edward slept in. It kept him from the rain, but didn't prevent the cold. Especially with being by the ocean, the water would make it much more colder. And when a train drove by, it was extremely loud. I hated it, and every night that I left him, I cried. Because I hated thinking of him freezing and sleeping under it.

For the past couple of days the rain had seemed to disappear, but instead of going out with Alice and Rose, I decided that I wanted to spend time with Edward. The sun was setting in the horizon, making the sky look pinkish orange. It reflected on the ocean water, making the whole sky light up. It was incredible and breath taking, and at the moment I was jealous that Edward got to see this every night before he went to sleep.

I had just gave up fishing, because I didn't have patience, and we had been sitting on the cold ground for over three hours and I had yet to catch a fish. I through Charlies fishing rod on the ground behind me, and skipped over to Edward, who pulled his make-shift fishing pole out of the water. I offered to bring one of Charlies fishing poles for him, but he opted out saying that he _wouldn't be able to pay Charlie back if something happened to it_. When I had showed up with the fishing pole, Edward whistled loudly. Apparently it cost a lot of money, who would have thought?

"We can do something else if you want?" Edward asked quietly from beside me. He set his fishing pole made out of a long stick and fishing line that he found in a dumpster awhile back. He leaned back on his side and I followed suit, laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm loosely around my waist. I sighed loudly and moved myself into his warm embrace. I was getting use to the smell, in which I barely even noticed it. And most days when I came to see Edward, we stayed outside so the air blew it around, instead of being in a small combined space.

I shook my head against his shoulder. "I think I should get home, maybe make Charlie some supper. It's been a while. Plus, I have school in the morning." I muttered with a dramatic sigh. I hated that I had to leave him, but it was true. I hadn't spent time with Charlie in over two weeks. Edward nodded and stood up. He helped me up and I wiped the dirt of my ass. He picked up Charlies fishing pole and held out his hand for me to take. I garishly took it with a smile, and walked over to my truck twenty or so feet away. It was parked on top of the bank, that looked out over the ocean. "Do you want me to drive you anywhere?" I asked him every time I left him, and every time he gave me the same answer.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here tonight." I grimaced and nodded my head slowly. Edward sighed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I held onto him tightly, and rubbed my face into his chest. His sweater wasn't clean in the slightest, it was covered in grease, dirt and grime, but I never had a problem being close with him like this. He rested his chin on the top of my head. "Don't worry Bella. I'll be fine. I've been doing this for a while." He muttered sadly, and I nodded against his chest.

I knew he was trying to be reassuring, but it didn't help me sleep that night. And it didn't stop me from bawling my eyes out when I drove past the Port Angele's limits that evening. Charlie was sleeping when I got home, but that wasn't anything new. Today had been the first day I didn't bother to pick anything up for Charlie on my way home. I didn't though, I could barely find it in me to care. I tossed and turned for over two hours until sleep fell upon me. When I woke up it was raining. Not just light sprinkles either, but coming down hard and fast. Which confused me because last night the sun had set so beautiful, but it was Forks. And Forks was a fucked up little town.

I got ready for school slowly. I was to worn down and tired worrying about Edward to care about what I looked like. I decided I was going to put my hair up messily after my shower. I had barely put in the effort to wash the shampoo out. I didn't put on any makeup, and I dressed in jeans and a normal sweater. I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my boots before I left. Charlie had already gone to work, like he did everyday before I even got up in the morning. I took my time driving to school that morning, because the rain was just that bad. But as the school showed up in the distance, I decided that I wasn't going to go today. So instead of driving into the parking lot, I drove right past it.

An hour or so later, I was driving down the dirt path that takes you to the bottom of the bridge. I pulled my hood up before I climbed out of my truck. The ground was wet, and the grass was long as I walked carefully down the wet slippery bank. I walked over to the makeshift ladder that Edward had built to get up and down the bridge. It wasn't really a ladder, as much as it was odd dents in the metal that made it easier to climb, instead of just heaving yourself up. I climbed the ladder carefully, making sure I help onto the railing at the top. Taking each step at a time because the rain had made it hella slippery.

"Bel... la... laa..." I heard Edward stutter, as I rounded the top of the ladder. He was huddled in the corner of the chubby hole, his chest to know knees and his head sitting atop them. It was quite obvious he was freezing; his entire body was shaking and his whole face was dark pink. He had his hood up, and his hat on, but it didn't appear to he helping. I frowned to myself and crawled my way over to him. Sitting beside him, I pulled Edward's head into my lap and he immediately curled his arms around my legs, his face buried, trying to borrow what little heat I could offer him.

I rubbed his arms, and his back, trying to create friction to help warm his body up as he leaned on me and wrapped his body against mine. "Let's get you out of here." I sighed, patting his back lightly. "My trucks just up the hill." He nodded against my legs. And I helped him up. He crawled over to the ladder and slowly made his way down, giving me a small _thank full _smile. I forced a smile back, and looked around the small metal room for his guitar and duffel bag. He didn't go anywhere without them.

It was the first time I had been in the place where Edward sleeps. We hung out at the bridge occasionally, but he had never invited me up. As I looked around, I noticed a lot of garbage. It was filthy. Old take out boxes scattered all over the dark space. I could only guess at what kind of nasty bugs lived here when the weather was better. I guess that was why he never invited me up. I wrapped the guitar strap around my shoulder, and put the duffel bag around the other one. I took my time coming down the ladder slowly, and landed on the wet ground with a low thud. Edward was already waiting by my truck, hunched over, rubbing his hands together waiting for me to open the door. I unlocked the driver side door and threw the duffel bag and guitar on the floor. And then I reached over and unlocked his door.

He climbed in, and I immediately turned on the car, the heat at full blast. He rubbed his hands against each other creating friction in front of the heater. I watched him, as he clenched and unclenched his fingers, and grimaced as he did so. "Edward you can't keep doing this." I said in almost a whisper. But I couldn't take it anymore, I cared deeply about this boy and he was slowly freezing to death. It was getting colder and he was going to _die, _and I just couldn't handle that. Not on top of everything else that had happened.

Edward frowned and nodded. "I know, but it's the best I can do Bella." He whispered, looking at me with sad eyes. He was pleading with me to drop the subject but I wasn't going too. I couldn't. I was in to deep with him, whether he was going to acknowledge it or not. I looked at the steering wheel in front of me and clenched my fists around it. The car fell silent, only the sound of the loud motor and Edwards heavy breathing.

"What are we Edward?" I said bluntly. I looked straight ahead as I said it.

This question caught him off guard because he looked at me with wide eyes, his hands frozen in the air. "_What?_"

"What are _we?_" I repeated again. I turned in my seat to I was now facing him, but I looked down at my lap and played with the hem of my jacket. He was still staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up.

"We're... we're _friends, _Bella." He said through clenched teeth, trying to sound all calm, but I saw right through him. I snapped my head up to look at him, but he wasn't looking at me anymore. He had his head turned, so he was looking out the window. His hands were resting on his thighs palms down, as his leg bounced up and down.

"_Friends?" _I scoffed. Because we weren't friends, we were never friends. And I knew he knew that. Edward gave me a tight nod, looking out the window. His leg bounced heavier. "What the fuck Edward?" I hissed.

"What?" He asked in almost a whisper, still not looking at me.

"_Friends," _I muttered with a scowl, "friends don't touch each other like we do, friends don't act like _this._.." I stopped myself, because I didn't know what to say. I was either going to say something completely mortifying or something that would indefinitely hurt his feelings.

"Then how the hell do friends act, _Bella? _Have you ever even had an actual guy that was your friend before?" He swirled his head around, narrowing his eyes at me. He curled his hands around his legs. I flinched at his tone, and looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He growled, I sunk a little lower in my seat.

"What is your problem?" I asked in a small whisper, clenching my eyes shut, willing myself away from the tears that were about to fall. Edward had yet to see my cry, and if I could help it, he wouldn't ever.

"What is my problem? What is _your _problem? We had a perfectly good friendship, and you wanted to put a damn label on it." I didn't miss the past tense, he put in the word _had. _

I was losing, big time because I had to open to mouth. I couldn't wait for him to come to me and open up to me on his own, I had to bring shit up, and push him when obviously wasn't ready. But also, I was sick of it. I mean, was he ever going to be ready? Something terrible obviously happened to his family, would he ever be able to talk about it? "We don't... we don't have to put a label on it. We could forget I ever said anything." I pleaded, begging him. I just didn't want to lose him.

"I don't think so Bella. You made it perfectly clear how you feel, and I don't think I can forget about that." He said through clenched teeth.

"Please, Edward. I'm sorry." I cried, tears falling down my face, but he wasn't giving in.

"I don't think...." He closed his eyes, and sighed.

I cut him off. "You don't think what _Edward_?" I hissed, getting pissed now. "Why are you trying to push me away? Why won't you let me the fuck in? I know you feel it too, I know you have feelings for me. Why the hell won't you admit it_!?_"

"Because your just going to fucking leave!" He spat. "Everybody fucking leaves. And your no different from the rest of _them_!" He almost screamed, and I cringed at the mention of _them. _

I took a couple of calming breaths before I spoke carefully. "Who left you Edward? Did your family leave you?" I said slowly in what I hoped was a comforting tone. He flinched. "I'm here Edward, you know I'm here." I moved closer to him, as he choked back a sob, but I heard it. My heart clenched for him. He hunched over himself, putting his face in the palms of his hands. I slowly placed my hand on his back, causing him to flinch. But I didn't stop, I rubbed his wet back gently.

He breathing got erratic in his hands. He reached behind him and grabbed my wrist to stop my movements. He placed my hand back on my lap, where I left it and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on the ends. He pushed himself back, so he was pushed tightly against the door of my truck. He looked at me with angry, red rimed eyes. "I don't want you here! And I sure as hell don't want to talk about_ it_. I don't want to see you anymore. Just.. don't come around anymore." He pleaded, in a harsh tone.

"Edward, _please!_" I cried, moving my body closer to his.

"Bella, would you just fuck off and listen to yourself? You sound moronic. You don't even know my last name. I could be a murderer for all you know. You know _nothing _about me!" He spat in my face.

"That isn't true! I know your favorite color is red, and you're kind and sweet-" I yelled back in his face. I was trying to stick up for myself, and sound just as angry as he was, but I was failing miserably.

"And that's all you know." He cut me off. I was so close to his face. He sighed, and his breath fanned my face. He placed his forehead gently against mine, and closed his eyes. "Look Bella, just go home. Go back to school. I'm no good for you."

"I don't want too dammit! I want to stay here with you! Why won't you listen to me!? You didn't use to be this damn stubborn!" I spat, shoving his shoulders. Shoving him away from me. I didn't want him to touch me right now. This angry, dejected Edward, wasn't the Edward I met three weeks ago. And I wanted him back. I clenched my fingers in tight fists inside my jacket sleeves. I was so mad, I was shaking.

"That's what I mean, you _don't _know me!" He roared, pulling roughly at his hair. His voice echoed in the small confined of my truck cab.

"I'm done." I sighed in defeat. I was done. He didn't care what I had to say. He didn't care what I thought. All he cared about was pushing me away. He was acting childish, and this conversation wasn't getting us anywhere. We weren't even talking about what we really needed to talk about, we were fighting and hurting each others feelings, and solving this problem wasn't going to happen in my truck when we were both so angry at each other. "Get out of my truck."

"Alright." He muttered, grabbing his guitar and duffel bag. He opened the door, and the cold air hit me hard, but I ignored it. He looked back at me over his shoulder, but I kept my gaze on the dirt road and rain in front of me. He slid out of my truck and slammed my door shut. I jumped, as he walked away. I clutched the gearshift hard, and clenched my fists around the steering wheel, all while gritting my teeth together, trying my damn hardest not to cry. My tires squealed as I pounded my foot on the gas. Mud went flying out behind my rubber tires.

I drove as fast as I could to get home, I was desperate to be away from him. Anything to not remind me of him. I pulled my truck into the driveway when I got home. Thankfully Charlies cruiser wasn't in there. I clutched the steering wheel with both hands, collapsing on top of it in a fit of hysterical sobs. I planned on breaking down in my bedroom, so nobody would see. But I didn't seem to have the energy.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there crying. But a light knock sounded at my window, and I jumped slightly not excepting anybody to be there. When I looked up, I saw a worried looking Alice staring back at me with pity and sadness in her eyes, which made me cried harder. She opened the door. "Bella, what the hell is wrong? Whats going on?" She asked, worried. I unbuckled my seat belt and hugged her little body hard against mine. She hadn't seen me break down like this, except for when she had found out about my mother and that time scared the crap out of her. I buried my face into the nook of her neck and ruined her expensive shirt. But I was desperate for comfort."Bella, what is wrong?" She asked me again, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"I met a _boy!_" I cried.

I jumped, and cringed when Alice started jumping up and down squealing. "Oh my _god!_" She chanted, pulling my hand and dragging me away from my truck. I kicked the door shut, and got my keys out of my pocket. I unlocked the door. "Hurry!" She yelled, which caused me to jump and drop the keys. Which only had me bawling louder. She sighed in annoyance, and picked up my keys up off the wet ground. She unlocked the door and through the key in the bowl beside the door. I shrugged off my wet jacket and left it in the middle of the floor, and kicked my boots off as I walked up the stairs. Alice didn't follow me, as I collapsed on my bed.

A couple minutes later, she pushed my door open, holding a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "You dad only have vanilla." She muttered, giving me a small smile. I laughed lightly, but it hurt a little from all my crying. I cleared my throat and sat up on my bed, giving Alice room to sit as well. I leaned my head against the head bored, while Alice sat crossed legged at my feet. "So, tell me about this boy." She said opening the ice cream tub and taking a big scoop full.

"Well, he doesn't go to school-" I whispered, looking down, playing with the small hole in my blanket.

"Is that why you ditched today?" I nodded, handing me the other spoon."I seen you... I seen you drive right past." I grimaced, I didn't even know what time it was.

"Oh," I said lamely, shoving a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in my mouth. It tasted bland, but felt good against my dry, scratchy throat.

"So, why are you upset?"

I sighed. "Because he... lives by himself. Something happened to his family... and I don't know if they left him or died. But he won't open up to me and he's trying to push me away, I just don't know what to do." I lied. I still wasn't ready to come clean, and tell my best friend that my maybe - almost - boyfriend was homeless.

"Is that where you've been for like the past month? With him?" I nodded, with a frown. "And did you tell him about your mother?" I shook my head, shoving another spoonful in my mouth. "Then why are you complaining?"

"I..." I sighed. "I don't know. I just found him today... this morning... in a really bad state and I asked him what we were? You know, because we hug, and he holds me and we act like a couple-"

"Did you guys kiss?" I shook my head.

"He won't kiss me. I don't even know why. And then today, he told me that I was like _them. _And I assume _them _is his family. He said they left, everybody leaves. And I just don't know..." I sighed, slamming my head against the wall behind me.

"Well Bella, you haven't opened up to him. Why should he open up to you?"

"I want to open up to him, it's just hard. You know?"

"I know. Do you know when that stuff happened with his family?" I shook my head. "Well maybe it was recent, and he's still coping? Maybe it hurts him to think about it and you bring back bad memories."

"Why would I bring back bad memories? Alice, I don't want to hurt him." I hugged my knees to my chest, leaving the spoon stuck in the ice cream container.

"I don't know Bella. You know him better then I do... and I get the feeling you're not telling me everything you know, which is okay. You don't have to tell me every last detail, but maybe the affection and love you show him, hurts him. Maybe he was close with his family and it hurts him or something. But like I said I don't know him."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't know what to do now, we got in this big fight and I told him to get out of my car."

"Give him a couple days to cool down. Let him think about what he said. And if he doesn't come to you, go to him." I grimaced, I couldn't tell her Edward couldn't come to me even if he wanted too. But she was right, and after a couple days I'd go back to see him. I'd try and work things out with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter was way harder to write then my other one! Christ, I never thought I was going to finish it. And on that note: I hate this chapter. I don't know why, I just do. But you got to find out what it was like living a day as Edward. You got to see a little angst/drama and comfort. So s'all good. At least I think so. I just feel iffy about this chapter.

I was planning on posting this chapter earlier, but the words just wouldn't come out. I ended up redoing it three times.

Next chapter, is so far my most favorite to write. I haven't gotten there yet, but I'm so extremely excited to write it, you have no idea.

Um, and to answer someones question: I will probably update everyday. I have no life, but if something comes up in RL I'll probably update the day after. So chapters won't be to far spaced apart.

Anyway, thank you SOOO much for the reviews. Means a lot to me! Thank you everybody who reviewed/alerted/favorited or added this to your community! Just wow. And a special thanks to my bitch tashley, for helping me that damn paragraph! Keep reviewing! Again, I am not a mind reader, so feedback is REALLY nice. Also, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Honesty. I was honesty! Thank you so much.

And HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

After my conversation with Alice, I was feeling a little better. Apparently it was a little after lunchtime when Alice had showed up at my place, so we spent the rest of the day watching chick flicks and eating the rest of Charlies vanilla ice cream. It was fun, and I hadn't even realized that I missed it until we were giggling on the floor, and Alice offered to do my hair. It felt nice. Not because we were watching chick flicks and pigging out, but that because I was hanging out with my best friend, doing things that we use to do. Nothing in the world will make you feel better like hanging out with your best friend.

A couple hours into our girl time, we heard movement coming from downstairs. When I had looked over at my nightstand clock, I had noticed that Alice and I had been watching movies and doing each others hair for over five hours. Charlie was home from work. "Hey, Bells?" Charlie hollered from downstairs. He must have seen my shoes, and noticed that I was home. When Alice and I walked down the stairs, Charlies head was stuck in the fridge.

"Yeah?" I asked, covering my mouth with the palm of my hand, trying to stifle my laughter with Alice, as we watched Charlies rear end bounce up and down while he rooted around.

"Do you know where the beer is? I can't find it," He mumbled, sounding a little muffled. I laughed, and Alice cleared her throat, causing Charlie to jump, and turn around sharply. "Oh, hi Alice!" Charlie smiled brightly, teeth and everything while his face turned a little pink. Like father, like daughter.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking Charlie?" Alice scolded, causing his face to darken. I wasn't sure what it was, but ever since I had brought Alice home from school with me when I was thirteen, my father had been completely smitten with her.

Charlie grimaced. "Yeah, you're right. I'll just get some... uh water?" I coughed loudly, trying to hide my laughter, while he snapped his eyes up to me and glared.

"Good choice!" Alice beamed. "Well, I have to be going-"

"You aren't going to stay for supper?" Charlie asked, sounding sullen.

"No, I have a date with Jasper!" She sang, while my father pouted. She walked over to the couch, where her jacket lay unattended, and slipped it on. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella?"

I laughed, walking over to the cupboard, pulling out a box of pasta for supper, while Alice slipped on a pair of her golden flats. "Yeah, tomorrow. C'ya Alice."

"Bye Bella, bye Charlie!" The door shut behind her. The whole house seemed eerie, even though my father was standing behind me. It was completely quiet, that I could hear the rain pounding on the roof from the first floor. Charlie poured himself a glass of water from the tap, grimacing when he took a sip. He hadn't left the tap on very long, so I imagined it was lukewarm water. But nevertheless, Charlie took the glass with him into the living room, and seconds later I heard the weather guy coming from the TV.

That night I spent my time sitting on the chair across from the coach my father was occupying. He raised his eyebrow at me as I took a seat in the living room, but didn't say anything. I shrugged my shoulders, and shifted around the chair to get comfortable. We never talked, or barely even looked at each other, and occasionally he'd start yelling at the TV. I tried my best to understand whatever sport he was watching, but to no avail. The awkwardness, and tension in the room seemed to distract me from thinking about Edward for the time being. Surprisingly Charlie didn't go back in the kitchen for beer. He seemed upset that he was drinking water, but overall content. I ate supper in the kitchen at the table by myself, while Charlie ate his in the living room in front of the TV.

At ten, he shut the TV off, and walked up the stairs to get ready for bed. I followed suit, getting myself ready for bed. The rest of the week fell into the same boring, routine manner. I went to school, and thought of Edward, because at school there weren't any awkward distractions that there were at home with Charlie. I came home, and caught myself up on homework that I had missed through out those past two weeks. When Charlie came home, I made a simple supper. I ate at the table, while he ate in front of the big screen. He didn't touch the beers in the fridge, just because Alice had said so. He always turned the TV off at ten, and I followed him up the stairs.

Alice had asked me to come shopping with her in Port Angeles that following Wednesday, but I declined. I wasn't ready to see Edward yet and I knew that if I went with her, I'd more then likely see him. So instead I asked if she wanted to come over, which she graciously squealed and hopped in my truck. We hung out in front of the TV most of the evening, talking about Rose and Emmett. And Jasper. I stayed away from the Edward topic, and Alice seemed okay with that. She stayed for supper, and ate at the table with me while Charlie ate in the living room like any other night. Charlie asked if we wanted to watch a movie with him, which was odd but I figured he was doing it for Alice. So we accepted his offer, and turned on _The Notebook._ Which had Charlie grumbling, and his arms crossed the whole time it was on. Alice left shortly after that, and Charlie and I went to bed.

It was hard not to think of Edward when I was alone in my bedroom. And the more I thought about my conversation with him, the more I got mad. I mean, I had skipped school and drove an hour just to see if Edward was alright. I was worried about him, and obviously I had a good reason to be, with the state I found him in. He could have froze to death if I hadn't found him. But apparently that meant nothing to him, which made me question my whole relationship with Edward. And then he goes and says I've never had a guy friendship before, which is complete baloney. I was friends with Mike, Eric and Tyler. Sort of. And he had no right going off on me like that. He was the one who always insinuated the touching. He never hesitated once to swipe my bangs out of my face, or wrap his arms around me just for the hell of it. So if he didn't want me to get the wrong idea, maybe he should have just laid off. I was perfectly fine with the no touching thing. Mind you, I liked it. I just would have been fine with the idea of just friends with Edward. Of course I would want more, but he didn't need to know that. And if I never thought that Edward might feel the same way about me, I would have never said those things.

So, this was his whole fault. I never once took pity on him, or tried to help him in any way since we got in that fight. I had done everything he had asked me, and he repays me by being a complete dick, and ending our friendship. It wasn't just _his _friendship, it was _ours_. It took two people to make it and two people to end it, not him, not one. So after Alice had left that evening, I had decided that I was going to give Edward some time, and then I was going to drive down to Port Angeles and give him a piece of my mind. I was going to tell him everything he did wrong. And everything that he said was wrong. And if I didn't know him, then he didn't know me. I was going to take his no-more-then friends policy and shove it up his ass because I didn't need him, and he was in the wrong in the first place. I was going to tell him that if he didn't want to be more then friends, then he shouldn't have led me on. I had decided that I was going to give him a week. The last time we hung out was Sunday, so the following Sunday I was going to go down there and give him a piece of my mind.

Only I never got the chance too, because when I woke up Friday morning, the whole ground was covered in fluffy white stuff. I looked out my bedroom window, and I had to squint to see through the heavy falling snow. I knew my old swing set, and some trees were back there, but I couldn't see them through all the white. When I walked downstairs that morning, I noticed a piece of paper taped to the fridge. _School's out for the day. The roads are bad, don't go anywhere. _Which caused me to run to the living room and pull back the curtains. I was momentarily blinded, as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the snow. When I got my eyesight back, I couldn't tell where the lawn met the road. There were no tire tracks indicating where the road was.

Which had me worrying about Edward as I poured myself a large mugful of hot chocolate. I was pondering in my head if I should just go down there, and see if he was alright. But what good would that do? I could let him warm up in my truck, but what would happen when I had to go home and obviously I couldn't take Edward with me. The more I thought of different scenarios in my head, the more I thought about Edward living on the streets. Maybe this wasn't even his first winter being homeless. I didn't have a clue how long he had been living on the streets, and God knows Edward didn't tell me. And even if today was too cold for him, he could hide out in the library or any other store with heat. He would be fine. I was sure of it.

But that didn't ease my mind in the slightest. I ended up curled on the coach, with the old blanket wrapped around me as I spent the majority of the day sitting in front of the TV watching the weather. Apparently three inches had already fallen, and they were calling for four more inches by tomorrow morning. A situation like this made me wish Edward wasn't homeless, but then I wouldn't have met him. I went to turn the heat up, but I noticed that Charlie turned it on full blast before he left for work, so he didn't forget about it. That meant that the house was freezing because of the temperature outside. I walked myself back to the couch in the living room, and curled up watching the news.

Apparently I fell asleep, because I woke up to the shrilling sound of the phone ringing from the kitchen. I jumped up swiftly, knocking the blanket to the floor as I ran to catch the phone in time. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Bella?"

"Dad?" I said, clearing my throat.

"Thank goodness." He mumbled in a worried tone. I tensed, he sounded panicky.

"What? You're scaring me." I said anxiously, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"No, no. Just a couple kids from your school got into a car accident, and I was just making sure you stayed home." He sighed, and I heard him mumbling something to somebody with him on the other end of the line.

"Are they alright?" I asked, worried. The first people who popped in my mind were Alice and Rose, but if they had gotten in an accident, he would have just told me.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Have you left the house?" I looked into the living room, trying to find a clock to tell me what the time was.

"No, actually, I was sleeping. I just woke up - what time is it?" I yawned.

"Almost seven." Wow.

I whistled. "Oh, I guess I won't be sleeping tonight." I mumbled mostly to myself, rubbing my forehead and playing with a strand of my hair.

I heard rustling on the other end of the phone. "What was that Bells?"

"Oh, just talking to myself. I said I won't be sleeping tonight. I slept for almost seven hours."

"Wow-"

"Wait, why aren't you home?" I cut him off.

"Oh, that's why I called. The roads are very bad, and I just thought it'd be safer if I stayed at the station tonight."

"Oh, um. Are you sure?" I gulped. I didn't like the sound of being home alone. It's not that I was scared or anything, I was just looking for a distraction- _oh shit, Edward! _

"Yeah, it'd be better. Are you fine with that?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, not really paying attention as I ran to the kitchen window. I pushed the blinds back frantically. It was dark outside, but the brightness of the snow lightened up the sky. The snow was still falling thick and heavy, and there were no traces of tire marks on the road. I couldn't even see the road. _Shit, shit, shit. _I chanted mentally to myself.

"Make sure you lock the doors before you go to bed, and stay inside. I don't want you getting into an accident; it's crazy out there."

"Okay, Dad." I pushed the hair out of my face as I bounced lightly on my feet, waiting for him to hang up. My eyes anxiously watched the snow fall from the sky.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, bye!" I said in a rushed tone, and slammed the phone on the receiver. I ran to the closet beside the door, and frantically slipped my boots on and my jacket. I grabbed my keys from the bowl beside the door, not bothering to turn the lights out in the house. The wind was strong and powerful, hitting me hard as I walked to my truck. I almost slipped when I finally got to my truck but caught myself just in time. The snow was seeping through my boots, making my bare feet cold, but I ignored it. I heaved my door open, jumping into the freezing cab. It was cold and uncomfortable as my bare legs came in contact with the cold interior. I probably should have put on pants, or a thicker sweater. Maybe some gloves or a hat. Instead I was wearing my cloth pajama shorts, that barely covered my ass. But I didn't, and I wasn't going back now. My truck groaned to life, and I clutched the freezing stick shift. I slowly backed out of the driveway, I couldn't tell where the road was, but I drove anyway. My windshield wipers were loud and obnoxious, but I didn't care, I didn't even bother turning on the radio, as I drove extremely slow and cautious, on what I hoped was the road.

Eventually two hours later I was past the Port Angeles town limits. The highway had been completely bare; no car in sight. I had to pull over a couple times to calm myself down. I was freezing, and my heart was pounding so incredibly fast from the adrenaline. My fingers were aching from the frigid temperature, but I couldn't bring myself to stop clutching the steering wheel like my life depended on it. My lips were in a hard line, as hair kept falling into my face but I didn't move. The roads were so bad, that I couldn't see where they ended or started, but I trumped through it and kept driving. I had to get to Edward. I couldn't get the picture of him curled around himself trying to stay warm, the last time I was in Port Angeles ,out of my head. And that was just from the rain. This was a full out snow _storm. _And if anything happened to him, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

Port Angeles was dark, not many stores had their lights on. The streets were bare. No car, no person. It was slightly eerie, but at least I didn't have to worry about a car accident with another car. Eventually I saw the bridge in the distance. I pulled my truck over on the road, because I couldn't make it down the dirt path. And even if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to get back up. I left my truck running with the heat on, full blast. I heaved myself out of the car, immediately pulling my hood tightly over my head and wrapping my arms around myself. I walked cautiously down the long dirt road, as my boots filled with snow. My toes were numb, but I kept walking.

Eventually, I made it under the bridge. I climbed the ladder slowly, my fingers and legs numb, and my teeth clacking together. I peeked my head up over the ledge, squinting in the darkness. But Edward wasn't there. I did a quick scan, and then another, but he wasn't there. I looked down around the ground and the beach, but he wasn't anywhere. _Shit. _Maybe it was the fact that I was freezing and I couldn't find Edward, or that I was terrified to drive, or that I wasn't sure if Edward was alright or not, but I started crying. I climbed down the makeshift ladder, and wrapped my numb fingers around my body, as I bawled loudly walking up the dirt path back to my truck.

My truck was warm, as I drove around the town of Port Angeles, but I had no idea where he would be. I checked the library but that was closed. I rubbed my bare legs as I slowly drove around looking for him. I stopped at the board walk, and parked my truck on the middle of the street. I didn't care, nobody was around. I rubbed my legs with my numb hands as I walked swiftly up the street. Finally. _Finally. _I found him. He was laying on his side, with his hood up, his arms wrapped around his legs, and he had his legs hugged against his chest. Both his bags were beside him, in the darkness of the alley. "Shit." I sobbed. I couldn't help the tears that fell, freezing my face in the frigid temperature. If he hadn't been wearing that filthy red sweater, I wouldn't have noticed that he was even there.

"Edward!" I called out as I ran to him. He was visibly shaking, his teeth chattering. He wasn't dead, which only caused me to cry louder. I was happy, and scared, and worried. "Edward." I whispered, "can you hear me?" I knelt down beside him, the snow numbing my knees and legs. I cupped his freezing face with my numb hands, trying to let him know that I was here. "We're going to get you out of here, okay?" He shook his head slightly, while his teeth chattered so loud, I thought they were going to break.

I pulled his bag and his guitar off the ground, giving an extra heave because they were slightly frozen. I cried as I grabbed his shoulders and helped him up. He wobbled, and his legs gave out on him, but I caught his heavy frame. He wrapped his hands around my shoulders as I dragged him to my truck. I helped him into the passenger side door, in which he just slumped over the seat, holding his arms around his body. I threw both of his bags in the bed of my truck, figuring they were already frozen to the ground, what could it hurt? I ran to the other side and jumped into the cab. I rubbed the sides of Edward's arms and shoulders, trying to give what little body heat I had. His teeth were till chattering, and it was scaring me with how loud they were.

"Are you hurt Edward?" He shook his head. I started driving, as Edward laid his head on my lap. His frozen nose sent a chill throughout my body. I slipped his hood down, and took his hat off, throwing them to the floor of my truck. I rubbed his face, and his hair with my cold fingers. It seemed to soothe him.

The drive back to Forks was a lot like the drive to Port Angeles. Except I had a frozen boy attached to my leg. I didn't mind, and I was incredibly happy that I had found him, but it was a little distracting. Edward shook the whole time it took to get back to Forks. I carefully pulled into the drive way. I didn't miss that my tire tracks from before we already snowed over. I hopped out of my truck, and opened the passenger side door for Edward. I helped him out and into my house. I proceeded to carry him upstairs into the bathroom.

"You need to take off your clothes, Edward."

I shut the door behind me and stood him directly in front of it. He was still shivering, and his clothes were only making it worse. I leaned down, turning the spray on in the bathtub, and leaving the drain in the bottom. When I turned around Edward was still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, freezing. He was watching me as I approached him. I swallowed thickly as I placed my hands on the top of his jeans. I unbuttoned the button and unzipped them; they fell to the ground, making a _splat _sound but I ignored it. I could see the goosebumps visibly covering Edward's legs. I helped him pull off his sweater, and then the t-shirt underneath, so he was standing before me in stained gray boxer briefs. I tried not to ogle him for very long, given the state he was in.

His stomach wasn't too thin, but it wasn't chiseled, either. It was a pretty normal, flat stomach with a peek of brownish hair running down his belly bottom and disappearing underneath his boxers. I held Edward's hand, and proceeded to walk him to the bathtub. I helped him in, and he sat down on the porcelain bottom very slowly. He brought his legs up to his chest, just sitting there as the hot water rained on him and the bottom of the tub started to fill up. He was still shaking, and it was scaring me. I didn't know what else to do.

I stripped myself of my jacket and kicked my soaking boots off. I stuck a toe in the water, the scolding temperature burning my freezing foot momentarily, before I climbed in behind Edward. I used his shoulders to help me keep balance, as I placed a foot on each side of Edward's back. I leaned against the edge of the tub, trying to find a comfortable position, then gripped Edward's stiff shoulders and brought him back to lay on my chest.

I rubbed his body, his arms, shoulders, chest and stomach as he relaxed his head on my shoulder and his body visibly started to calm down. I ran my fingers through his hair, and hugged his body hard against mine. It seemed to be working for the most part. His shivering stopped, and so did the teeth chattering. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was sleeping on my chest.

I grabbed the shampoo that Charlie used, squirting a quarter size of gel into my hand. I swished it though Edward's hair, making it soapy. He sighed in contentment as I massaged his scalp, which made me smirk. "Are you warmer, Edward?" He nodded.

I took a cup from the side of the tub, and used the water that was filling up around us to wash the soapy water out of his hair. He tilted his head back, so none got in his eyes. I wasn't sure how long we laid there, as he relaxed all of his body weight against me, sitting between my parted legs and I played with his thick hair, but eventually the water turned cold, causing Edward to shiver. I moved slightly, and Edward seemed to understand what I was doing, because he leaned forward enough that I could get out from behind him.

Once out of the tub, I reached down and turned the spray off, and Edward continued to sit in the tub. He was back to hugging his knees against his chest. My shirt and shorts were clinging to me as I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to grab a pair of old sweats for Edward. I stopped at the linen closet and grabbed two towels for us, then made my way back into the bathroom. Edward hadn't moved.

I put the sweats and towels on the counter, and went over to help Edward out of the tub. As he stood up, I tried my hardest to keep eye contact with him. Edward blushed when he noticed that his boxers were clinging and not really leaving anything to the imagination. I left him standing beside the tub, as I went to fetch a towel. I wrapped it around his shoulders, and patted him down slightly before giving him the towel to hold. I couldn't do the next part. "I'm going to go get changed, here are some sweatpants you can put on." I whispered, handing him the gray tattered sweats. "Take your underwear off, and I'll put your clothes in the wash for you." He nodded, and blushed.

I left him in the bathroom, grabbing my own towel and proceeded to get dressed as fast as I could. I grabbed a pair of sweats, a lot like the ones I had loaned Edward, and a small white tank top. Not anything remotely sexy, so it would definitely do for now. Edward emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later, holding his soaking pile of clothes in his hands. I smiled timidly at him, taking his clothes. "That's my room," I said pointing to the door beside the bathroom. "You can go in there, get comfortable and shit. If you want more blankets just tell me."

"Don't leave me." He muttered in a small, pleading voice. My heart clenched.

I shook my head, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "I'm not, I'm just going downstairs to put these in the washer, but then I'll be back up, okay?" He nodded and disappeared behind my bedroom doors. I ran down the stairs, put Edward's clothes and my clothes into the washer, added a little bit of soap, and ran back up the stairs. I grabbed another blanket from the linen closet, and tip toed into my bedroom.

Edward was laying on his stomach, faced down into one of my pillows. I smiled, walking over to him and climbing onto the bed. I wasn't sure where to sit, so I rested my back against the headboard, and watched Edward's back rise and fall with every breath. I knew I shouldn't have been remotely tired, seeing as how I slept seven hours today, but I yawned anyway. I laid my feet out in front of me, and leaned my head back.

I jumped when Edward stirred, he moved his body up further on the mattress, hugging my thighs to him tightly. He laid his head on my leg, his cold nose sending goosebumps over my body. I automatically put my fingers into his hair, weaving them through his, now clean, locks. I smiled in contentment leaning my back against the headboard again, waiting for sleep to come.

"Bella," Edward mumbled groggily, peeking up from my lap.

"Mmm?"

"You really shouldn't have saved me." I sighed and massaged his scalp, playing with his hair softly until his breathing became small snores. Eventually my eyelids started to droop, and I fell into a fast, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **END FUCKING CHAPTER!

OH MY GOD! That was seriously a bitch to write. It was like I hadn't ever been in a damn snow storm before. Christ, I live in motherfucking Canada! No idea why that was SO hard to write. I was waiting forever to do this chapter, and it just wouldn't come out! I was sort of disappointed in myself, and I don't even like it that much.

I guess this is where my story........ changes? Edward's little comment "You really shouldn't have saved me" doesn't mean, "OH BELLA I WANT TO DIE" , it more or less means. "I don't want to be a burden." Which is Edward's turning point, if you missed that.

And my other stories - I'd advise you NOT to check out, I hate them. And I'd delete them if so many people hadn't added them to their favorites.

ALSO I have a TWITTER! So follow me! I want more followers. Link is on my profile page. And pictures from the last chapter are there too.

And a SPECIALOHMYGAWD thanks to Ashley. God I love her. Fixing up my chapter, and making it actually readable. Also, again with the thanks to everyday who had reviewed and all that crap. Just WOW. A lot of people have added this under story alerts, it's crazy.

Anyway. REVIEW because God knows I need the motivation.


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

I woke up a couple hours later to complete silence and darkness. I wasn't sure why I had woken up, until last nights activities had came rushing back. I palmed my forehead like I had the worst hang out in the centenary. I was laying on my side, hugging a pillow tightly to my stomach. I didn't feel a body next to mine, so when I reached over I was met with nothing. I felt the sheets, and they still felt warm. I snapped out of bed, throwing the blankets off me in a frantic hurry. "Edward?" I called out, but his name was echoed back to me from the emptiness of the room.

I tripped and stumbled my way to my bedroom door, pulling it open. The hallway was quiet and dark. The first place I checked was Charlies bedroom, which was still empty. I wanted to make sure Charlie hadn't made it home like he planned, last night. The sheets unmade, just like he had left them yesterday morning. Next I checked the bathroom but he wasn't there either. I walked quietly downstairs, listening to any movement, and that's when I heard it. I heard the washer machine door slam shut, from inside the laundry room. "Edward?" I called again, as I rounded the stairs. Edward was hopping up and down on one foot, trying to fit himself into his wet jeans. He had his black sweater on as well, soaking from last night when I had put it in the washer. Obviously I hadn't put his clothes in the dryer yet, because I went to sleep. "Edward, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, annoyed, leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed.

Edward's head snapped up when he heard me, and he slowed his movements. He put both feet securely on the ground, his wet jeans hanging off his feet. "I... I... I'm going home."

I raised an eye brow._ Really? _We're going to play this game again. "Edward, you are aware that you _don't_ have a home?" He cringed, but nodded, picking up his jeans and slowly putting one foot in. "Okay then, how the hell are you going to get to said home?" I asked, sarcastically, tapping my chin with my index finger.

"I... I'll walk."

"It's freezing out," I said deadpanned, "and it may or may not be still storming."

"Yeah, I know."

"Edward, take those damn clothes off." I growled, causing Edward to shake his head. He huffed, frustrated that he couldn't get his wet jeans on. "Look, it's still shitty out. I'll take you home at the end of the weekend, when the weathers better, okay?"

"Your father?" The look of annoyance and defeat wiped clear in his eyes, causing me to smirk. I had won.

"What about him? He never leaves the living room, and when he does it's just to go to Billy's or work. He'll never even noticed." Which was true, I don't even remember the last time Charlie had purposefully came into my room. Plus, he's completely unobservant, except for when it came to his TV.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Edward," I sighed loudly, my breath fanning my face. "You do realize, you almost died last night?" Edward shook his head. "Why the hell are you in such a hurry to get away from me?" I asked, annoyed. It was getting ridiculous. He was going to try and go back to his bridge, in soaking wet clothes when it's fricking freezing outside. Obviously this boy had lost his common since living on the streets.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"I think we should talk."

"Me too." He sighed again, huffing as he through his jeans in a wet pile by the washer, and proceeded to take his sweater and soaking wet t-shirt off. I gulped and blushed a shade of red, looking down at my feet as he did so. "Like what you see?" Edward asked, causing me to look up. He was smirking, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down his chest, while the other hand rubbed the back of his hand. Apparently a warm bath and clean clothes make him cocky.

"Uh, huh." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I walked over, picking up his jeans, sweater and t-shirt, throwing them into the dryer. "You probably want to take those underwear off too." I mumbled, biting my lip. I had my back to Edward, throwing the rest of the wet clothes into the dryer beside the washer. A couple seconds later, a pair of gray boxer briefs landed on my shoulder. "Ew," I mumbled, pinching the elastic and throwing them into the dryer with the rest of the clothes. When I was done, I placed both palms down on the dryer. "You better not be naked!" I scolded, scared to turn around.

"Relax Bella, I have those sweat pants on." It wasn't that I was opposed the idea of seeing Edward naked, I just didn't want to do anything I'd regret. And we really needed to talk, and seeing him naked, wasn't going to make the conversation any easier. If anything, awkward and uncomfortable. I swallowed hard, turning around. Yep, definitely awkward and uncomfortable.

I stalked out of the laundry room, making my way upstairs, I felt Edward's presence behind me. "You can go have a shower if you want?" I asked, once we were in my bedroom.

"What about your father?" I walked to my dresser, turning around Edward was looking at the floor, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, he's at work. He's at the station, he'll probably come home when the weather gets better. He doesn't work today." I mumbled, shifting through my dresser until I found what I wanted to wear. I grabbed the black yoga pants and a green tank top. "Edward, just go have a shower." I sighed. "My father won't come home." Edward sighed, and padded his bare feet feet loudly as he walked out of my room. "Towels are in that closet beside the bathroom, and shampoo and shit are in there!" I yelled, Edward grunted in return. I heard the closet door open and close, and the bathroom door shut.

I placed my clothes on the bed, and walked downstairs. I thought about calling Charlie, just to make sure he wouldn't be home for a while but I thought that was suspicious. I've never called Charlie at work before, but he's also never been away for the entire night before. I was stuck, I didn't know what to do. But I picked up the phone anyway, and dialed the numbers. "Hello, Forks police station. Charlie speaking, how may I help you today?" He sounded incredibly bored.

"Dad."

"Hey Bells. What are you doing up so early?" He mumbled. I winced as I pulled the elastic out of my messy hair, letting my brown locks fall free down my back.

"I told you my sleeping got screwed up last night when I slept for seven hours." I laughed into the phone, pulling my hand through my hair.

"Oh right. You're never going to sleep tonight." He chuckled.

"I hope I will, anyway. But that's not why I'm calling. What time are you coming home today?" I asked, twirling a stand of hair around my finger.

"Um, later I think. The roads still haven't cleared, but they're getting there. Why?"

"Oh um, I was just wondering how good the roads are, I was thinking about going to the library." I lied.

"No, Bells. I think its better if you just stayed home today."

"Okay dad," I hesitated, "I guess I'll let you go then."

"Yeah, duty calls." He laughed.

"Be safe." I whispered into the phone.

"Always am." And he hung up and I hung the phone on the receiver immediately after.

I walked back upstairs. I stopped at the bathroom door, raising my hand to knock but I stopped myself, for some reason I felt self conscious knocking on the bathroom door, especially when Edward was naked on the other side. I grumbled, scolding myself for being so lame before placing a gentle knock on the door. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" He hollered back, his voice muffled from the water.

"I just called my dad, he won't be back for a while. Apparently the roads are still bad." I leaned my head against the bathroom door, a couple moments later he answered.

"Kay." I hesitated at the door, but I had nothing else to say. I went back downstairs and thought about making breakfast, but I wanted to have a quick shower after Edward. Plus, I wasn't sure what Edward would want to eat. Not that he would complain, because I was sure he wouldn't. I just wanted to give him the option. I wanted to make him happy. So instead I made a pot of hot chocolate - enough for myself and Edward, because I knew that he liked it too - and sat on the kitchen chair and waited for him to finish his shower.

I thought about my situation with Edward, as I gripped my coffee mug in my hand - to hot too drink at the moment. I was incredibly happy that he would be staying with me, if only it was for a couple of days. I thought about him being safe, I hated that I never knew if he was alright when he was over an hour away. Maybe I could convince him to stay a couple more days. I just wanted him safe, and the thought of him being out in the freezing cold made me shudder and there he was up the stairs in _my _bathroom taking a shower, and that thought made me extremely giddy. I was also terrified that Charlie would find out, but the best part about him is that he doesn't hover. I doubt he would notice me harboring another person, as long as he had his TV.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on my hot chocolate but I felt as if it was a long time. Edward had must of been in the shower for over an hour, because the sun was rising. Soon enough I heard the water turn off up stairs. A couple moments later, the bathroom door opened and I heard Edward's bare feat padding down the stairs. "Hi." He said timidly. I swallowed nervously, watching him rub his hand through his wet hair.

"Hi." I said back, standing up and putting my empty mug in the sink. "I'm going to have a shower. There's hot chocolate made if you want some. I'll make breakfast when I'm out, is that good?" I asked, turning around and leaning on the sink. He nodded. And I walked up the stairs to take my shower. I wasn't in the shower long, Edward had used up all of the hot water with his hour long shower. I planned on shaving my legs because a boy was staying with me, but I guess I couldn't. Instead I just washed my hair with cold water. I climbed out of the shower shivering from the coldness. I wrapped my hair in a towel, and put on my yoga pants and tank top.

I walked out of the bathroom, throwing my towels in the dirty hamper. I walked into my bedroom, and Edward was sitting there looking through my photo album. An album that I keep securely under my bed. "What are you doing!" I screamed, running to him, and throwing the photo album under my bed. Edward raised his hands, palms forward looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered apologetically.

"Whatever, lets go get something to eat."

"Bella..." I wouldn't look at him, I forced my gaze to the ceiling.

"What?"

"Who was that women... in those pictures with you."

"Who do you think? You're a lot of things, but dumb ass isn't one of them." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"How come you don't talk about her? You've told me a lot about your friends and family, but you always leave out your mother."

"How come you don't talk about your family?" I retorted, smirking.

He winched. "Well... if I talk about my family, will you tell me about my mother?"

I gaped. I wasn't expecting that. "Really?" He nodded. "Okay, um. Can we eat first? I'm starving."

"Sure."

So we went downstairs. I cooked pancakes because Edward said he hadn't had them in a while. We sat at the kitchen table, eating quietly. The only sounds were the forks hitting against the plates and Edward's moaning from my good cooking. I tried not to smirk, or grin so I bit my lip. I couldn't even finish my eating, his moaning was way to distracting. Edward soon finished, going back for seconds and thirds. When he was done, he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his bare belly. I smiled. "Hungry?" I asked.

"You have no idea." He muttered, rubbing his belly. I frowned. I took his plate and my own to the sink. When I turned around he was looking at me, waiting for me to speak. I sighed before talking. "She was my best friend. We did everything together. It wasn't even like she was my mother, more like my best friend, and that's the way she liked it. We talked about anything and everything. We did all these different things together. Like yoga, and cooking class, and self defense classes. She was great. Um, she looked like me except she had a reddish color hair - I guess sort of like yours."

"Anything else?" He was trying to get me to talk about her.

"Um, she married Charlie when she was young. But my mother was always more of a free spirit type of person. She liked to be on the go, and never stay in one place so long. Charlie was the opposite. I guess when she got pregnant with me, she thought she'd settle down but eventually she got bored with that life, and living in Forks. So when I was only a couple months old, she left my father and took me with her. We lived everywhere. We were always doing crazy things like backpacking, and rock climbing. It was just crazy the things she could come up with for us to do. Did you know, I've even jumped out of a plane? I mean, it was incredible. But I was so scared." Edward laughed.

"Eventually we did settle down though. She met Phill, who was actually our sky diving instructor. I didn't know what made him different from any other man my mother had been with, but for some reason he was. I still don't know. But she fell head over heals in love with him, and they got married a month later. I was the maid of honor, and had to wear the most hideous yellow dress." I laughed at the memory, Edward laughed too.

"Was Charlie ever there?"

"You mean, did I ever hear from him when I was with my mother?" He nodded. "No, I mean.. My mother told me about him. But I never heard from him, and she didn't have any pictures of him when I was growing up so I didn't have a clue what he looked like. But I guess I don't think that was ever his fault.. that I didn't know him. We never stayed in once place long enough for him to be able to contact me. And I never had a home address, so he couldn't write me. But I was young and happy, traveling with my mother. I didn't need my father, when I was with her. I don't know..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, you're turn." Desperate to change the conversation.

"Uh, okay. I really don't know what to say. My fathers name was Edward Masen. I was named after him, and uh, Masen is my last name. I look exactly like my father, but I had my mothers eyes and hair. Um, my mothers name is Elizabeth. She was a stay at home mom, she took care of me and my sister Kate. Kate was three years younger then me. Kate looked like me, exactly. My dad was a lawyer, so I grew up in a fairly wealthy home, which is kind of iconic if you think about it," he laughed humorlessly.

"My mother loved to cook. God, she was always cooking, and my father was barely ever home. He loved his job a whole lot, but I think it made my mother sad, that she had to take care of us while he was always working. I had always thought she wanted to work too, but my father wouldn't let her. He was weird like that, he thought that working was a man's job. I guess he was stuck in the olden days, like that.

"My sister looked up me, she was always trying to be like me, or try to hang out with me and my friends. It was so weird and annoying...." He tailed off, looking down at the table top.

"Tell me about you Edward?" I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about his family. And he told me enough. He told me what I needed to know for now. I could wait for him to open the rest up to me. So I changed the subject, plus I really wanted to know what Edward use to be like.

"I, uh... Well I'm seventeen. I have one more year left of school. I use to play piano, and I've been living on the streets for five months." Wow, I was expecting that. Living on the streets for five months. He wasn't as use to it as I thought. And that means whatever happened with his family had happened five months ago..

"Huh, seventeen? A year younger then me. Whens your birthday?" I joked, trying to lighten him up a bit. I could tell he was hurting from talking about his family.

"June 20." He laughed.

The phone rang while Edward was laughing. I gave him apologetic smile before getting up and answering it. "Hello?" I smiled into the phone.

"_Bella!" _Alice sang into the phone. Followed by a laugh, and laughing in the background.

"What's up?" I smiled, Edward gave me a small smile, watching me.

"Nothing, just woke up." I lied, leaning against the counter top.

"Oh! You should come sledding with us!"

"Sledding, really Alice?" She laughed. "What are you, five?" I joked.

"Just come, it'll be fun."

"I can't Alice. I...." I really couldn't think of a lie.

"Please." She pleaded, I could practically feel her pout on the other end of the phone.

"I can't, plus I promised Charlie I'd stay home." I lied, but that was only a semi-lie. Technically I had told Charlie I wouldn't go to the library.  
And he wanted me to stay home.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Sorry, but I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay." Again, with the sigh.

"Bye Alice, have fun!"

"Yeah, bye Bella." And she hung up. I hung up shortly afterward. Edward was looking at me.

"You know you can go right? I don't want you to think you have to babysit me. I can go... back."

I walked over to him, leaning in front of him between his knees. He looked sad, "Edward. I want to spend time with you, today. I see them everyday. I haven't seen you in a week." I sighed, placing my palms on his knees.

"Are you sure?" He muttered.

I nodded. "What do you want to do today?" I asked with a smirk, standing up.

"Uh, I don't know..."

"You wanna watch a movie?"I asked. He nodded with a small smile. We walked into the living room, he sat on the coach, I went to the TV, looking in the case for a movie. I held up two choices, he pointed to one and I popped it into the DVD player. And that's what we did for the rest of the day. We watched movie after movie on the coach. At first we were like statutes, not moving any closer to each other, but when something funny happened, I could see Edward move a little closer to me. Eventually I sighed and moved into the nook under his arm. He sighed in content, as did I. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he placed his chin on top of my head.

Just like that, we were back. Like the fight never happened. We were touching each other again.

* * *

**A/N: **I know you guys always tell me that my chapter was good or whatever, when I post that I hated it. But this chapter.. oh Christ. WORST chapter. I don't even know why. I guess it was mostly fillers... And I guess the next couple of chapters will be fillers as well. There will be some shit in between - like the conversation about their family - that wasn't a filler. Anyway, I REALLY hope you liked it, even though I don't.

I have some recs, and you should check this shit out. First is_ iamashleydawn_ (she's my best friend) She usually writes Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But I convinced her to write Twilight so I could actually read it. And I really like her story.

_Consider Me Gone. _

Summary: _Bella and Edward have been together since they were 12 years old. But at 25, Edward leaves Bella because he's in love with someone else. This story is written in both past and present to tell the story of BxE's relationship. OOC. All-human._

Anyway check that shit out, and review too!

ALSO, I wrote another story. That isn't getting anything, lol. No reviews, no alerts, no favorites. Like Christ. And I thought I wrote better in that story.

_Songs to Live and Die By_

Summary: _The gang find themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere after the bus breaks down on a class field trip. Now somebody's chasing them. They can run or hide, but either way they're going to have to fight. Rated M for insinuating rape/gore. AH/AU._

Anyway, check that shit out as well. And review, alert, favorite. Whatever. I'll probably be working on that story more then Standing in the Rain. Just cause it's only going to be fifteen chapters long and I already have the first four done. The chapters are shorter then this one, and have less detail but more detail then my other stories. I'm actually really proud of it. And I'm excited to write gore, and blood and killings.

Okay, well long enough AN. **Review**, and check those two stories out!


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

Charlie came home around five later that day. Thankfully, I saw the headlights reflect off the TV, or I wouldn't have noticed him at all, and he could of walked in on me and Edward on the coach cuddling.

I had a fun day with Edward. It was like when we used to hang out. Before it got awkward, and before we got into the fight. Every once in a while, he'd lean over and kiss my forehead lightly. I sighed in contentment, and smiled down at my lap when he wasn't looking. I laid on my side, and leaned into Edward. That was how we stayed throughout the whole day. We watched two movies. Movies that I normally wouldn't like, but I sat through them and tolerated them because Edward was happy.

When I saw the headlights, I rushed Edward upstairs and told him to stay in my room. And I'd be up later on. I stayed on the couch and flicked through the TV channels, just as Charlie walked through the door. "Hey Bells," he muttered, hanging up his work jacket in the closet. I heard the door open and close, and his work boots on the wooden floor.

"Hey, Dad. Have a good day?" I asked, still flicking through the channels. I felt nervous as hell. I really hoped I didn't look as nervous as I felt.

"Wasn't that bad. Long though." This is what Charlie and I did. Small talk. We never talked long. We only talked about the weather, news, and how our day's were. That was it. That was my relationship with my father. Lately it had been more, because I had been trying to act as if I cared, or wasn't up to anything out of the ordinary, like harboring a homeless boy.

"That sucks," I mumbled. "Weather getting better?"

"Uh huh." He grunted. "You make supper?" Shit.

"I forgot...do you want me to make you something?" I asked, biting my lip. Edward had only been here for less than twenty four hours and I was already screwing up.

"If you want. I didn't eat today."

"Kay." I turned the TV off, and walked into the kitchen. I made spaghetti-something easy and fast. I was dying to get upstairs to be with Edward. Charlie went into the living room just as I entered the kitchen, mumbling something about wanting to watch some game that he taped last night. I nodded. Charlie ate in the living room, like he usually did. And I ate in the kitchen. Like I usually did. Every once in a while, I'd look up at the ceiling. My bedroom was directly above the kitchen. I didn't hear anything though. But that didn't faze me. I ate my supper super fast. It burnt my throat, and I choked a couple times, but I finally swallowed it all.

I checked the living room, making sure Charlie's attention was focused on the TV, before I carried a plate of supper up the stairs. I hesitated at the door. Not sure if I should knock first or not. But I shook my head, thinking that was stupid. This was my bedroom, and he was a guest. A guest who I wanted to be more permanent. Edward was sitting on my bed, his back against the headboard. He was reading an old book I had left on my night stand a couple of weeks ago. I hadn't really read it since I met Edward. "Hi," I mumbled, awkwardly, standing there with a plate of spaghetti in my hands.

"Hi..."

I sighed, and skipped over to him. "I brought you some supper." I grinned.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted too. And I figured you were hungry. You didn't eat anything all day. And I knew I was hungry," I rambled, with an awkward smile.

"Okay." I handed him the plate, and a fork. I sat beside him against the headboard and looked up at the ceiling, fiddling with my thumbs. I didn't want to watch him eat, that would be awkward and rude. So I didn't. The room was silent, I could hear every chew and every swallow. God, it was awkward. "Thanks," Edward grinned when he was finished.

"Welcome." I smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" I said awkwardly, as he handed me the plate. I sat it on the night stand beside me.

He shrugged. "What do you normally do?"

"Um, I'm normally with you. And if I'm not, I'm out with Alice and Rose until I gotta go to bed."

"Oh..." He said, looking around nervously. "Bella..." He sighed. "I don't want you to like, abandon your friends, now that I'm here. I feel terrible."

"No, it's okay! Alice totally understands."

"You told Alice about me?" He raised a brow.

"Well, not exactly. I told her about you... but I left out that you were... you know." I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

"Homeless." He finished for me. I nodded. "It's okay if you tell them you know, I don't care." And then I felt horrible, because that wasn't why I didn't tell Alice. I didn't tell Alice because I didn't want her to judge me, and I didn't want Rose to know. So I nodded, but didn't look at him. I looked everywhere but him. He watched me though, I could tell that he knew. "That's not why you didn't tell her..." He said. I shook my head. "Great. Well, I'll be going now, if you'll just get my clothes from downstairs."

"Shit!" I said, jumping up from the bed. I had forgotten about his clothes. Charlie didn't do laundry often, but if he decided that he wanted clothes clean tonight, he'd surely find them. I didn't bother telling Edward that I'd be right back. I'm sure he understood what I was going to go do. I raced down the stairs, and into the laundry room.

"Whatcha doing Bells?" Charlie hollered from the living room. He sounded distant. Like he wasn't even paying attention, like he thought he should just ask anyway even though he didn't want to know.

"Laundry," I mumbled.

"Kay." I got his dry clothes out of the dryer, putting them in a hamper. And then I proceeded to walk up the stairs to my room. When I opened my door back up again, Edward was sitting on my bed, his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I really wanna go home," he mumbled, sounding muffled by his hands.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled. Edward jumped, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"What is it with you and always wanting to go home? The last time I checked, you didn't have a fucking home Edward! You live on the streets, remember? I found you.. you almost _died_. You almost froze to death twice. Did you forget or something?" He shook his head, still looking at me with wide eyes. "Fuck you piss me off," I mumbled, under my breath. But my room was quiet enough so he heard. I didn't mean to be so blunt, but fuck. He was really pissing me off. Why didn't he just get that I cared about him, and I wanted to take care of him? Why didn't he get that I couldn't just walk away now, and I couldn't just forget about him? No matter what he said or did, I wasn't walking away.

"Sorry, that I'm you know... a burden," he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Edward," I sighed, walking over to him, and leaning between his parted knees. "You're not a burden. I never thought of you as a burden. And to me, you're never going to be a burden. I'm sorry that I was harsh. I just wish you'd stop pushing me away." He looked up at me, gazing into my eyes. I didn't look away.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, his breath fanning my face. I closed my eyes.

I nodded. "It's okay. Just stop, okay? I want you here. I wouldn't have you here if I didn't want you to be."

He nodded and frowned. "Okay."

"So...this is gonna be awkward. But what are we gonna do about sleeping?" I stood up awkwardly, and sat beside him on the bed. "I mean, I can sleep on the couch, if I just go down after Charlie falls asleep. Or I could sleep on the floor."

"Jesus, _no!_ I'm not taking your bed from you."

"It's really okay, Edward. I give my bed to Alice, every time she spends the night."

"Well, not with me. I'm not taking your bed," he said firmly.

I nodded. "Okay, well you're not sleeping on the floor. And you can't have the couch."

"Well.. why can't we sleep together." I gaped at him. "Shit! I mean, in the bed together... not like that..." I sighed, and looked away. Covering my frown. It wasn't like I wanted to have sex with Edward. I didn't, at least not right now. I wasn't ready for that, and I didn't entirely trust Edward fully yet. He still had to open up to me, and if he couldn't do that then I didn't know. But it's not like I hadn't dreamed, or fantasized about having sex with Edward. It got me, really, really horny. But the way Edward said it, made it seem like there was no hope. Nothing in the future. Like he didn't want to have sex with me, and that hurt. Weren't all teenage boys horn dogs? Why wasn't Edward one?

I sighed.

"What?" He mumbled.

I shrugged. "Nothing." It wasn't like I could tell him why I was upset, that last time I brought it up, he flipped his lid, and tried to break up with me. Not that we were together. "Just nothing," I mumbled again. And rolled over on my bed. I laid on my arm, and faced the window. My back to Edward. He curled in behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Humor me."

"No." I clenched my eyes shut.

"Please, Bella," he breathed. I loved the sound of my name coming from his mouth.

I clenched my eyes harder, and gritted my teeth. "You know _why!_" I said firmly.

"You like me," he said, without hesitation. I nodded. "You won't tell me because I freaked out before." I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's how you feel."

He sighed. "Turn around." So I did, I turned around, laying on my back. "That's not how I feel, Bella." I gasped, and pushed up on my elbows.

"_What?!_"

"I like you. A lot."

"_What!?_" Did I just hear him correctly? Oh my _fucking G_od.

"I like you." He smiled. "_A lot_." It widened to a grin.

I grinned back. I couldn't help it. "Really?" I said, a little bit too enthusiastically, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Yes, really."

"Wow." He laughed. "But..." I said, because there were always buts.

"No buts."

"Really!?" I almost yelled. He laughed and nodded, laying his head in the nook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his torso. "But why, why wouldn't you tell me that before?"

"Honestly?" he said into my neck. I nodded. He sat up, crossing his legs. I sat up beside him, mimicking his actions. I leaned my elbows on my knees, and my chin in the palms of my hands, staring intently at Edward. He rolled his eyes playfully. "I was scared," he whispered, almost so low, I couldn't hear.

"Of what?"

"I haven't told you what happened to my parents," he mumbled.

"Are you gonna?" I couldn't lie. I really, really wanted to know.

"Maybe...yeah. Yeah, I'll tell you. I'm just not ready."

"You don't have to tell me," I lied.

"No, I will. Just not now... Can I finish what I was going to say?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yep, 'kay. Continue." I smiled.

"I was scared. My parents left me, and maybe it wasn't their faults. It wasn't intentionally, and I was tied to them. I was their blood, and they left. And I'm mad at them for it, for leaving me. And then you come along, and this sounds corny. But God, Bella, you were like an angel." I blushed, and looked down at my lap. Yes, that was corny, very corny. And a boy hadn't ever told me I was like an angel before. He laughed lightly at me expression. "Sorry," he mumbled, coughing out a laugh. "But it's true. I lived on the streets for five months, and then you come. With your shit load of McDonald's." He laughed at the memory. "And you kept coming back. You didn't stop. No matter if I was nasty to you, or whatever. You came back. And it scared me that I was getting attached to you, and I didn't want that to happen. I mean, fuck. My own blood left me, and you weren't my blood. I was scared you were gonna leave me too. So I pushed you away, so I wouldn't have to feel that hurt..." He trailed off, frowning at his feet. "Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "Yes," I breathed. And it did, at least to me. I understood it. Probably way more then any other teenager would. It was why it took me so long to trust and open up to Alice or Rose. Why I didn't want to be close to Charlie. "I get it..."

He snapped his head up. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Look," I sighed, I couldn't believe I was about to open up to this boy. "My mother died when I was thirteen. It was fast, and sudden. A car accident with her new husband. I wasn't in the car, I was at school. Anyway, they took me out of school and told me later that day. I didn't have any family. I had Charlie, but I had never met him before, so honestly I wasn't even thinking about him at the time. Renee-my mother-was an only child, and her parents were dead. So I didn't have any family. Social services were going to send me to live with Phill's family, but he wasn't legally my guardian, and next in line would have been Charlie. I don't know... when I first moved here, I was so out of it. I wouldn't speak to Charlie because he wasn't my mother. And the more I got to know him, the more I realized that I was a lot more like Charlie than my mother.

"At first, I didn't love him. I do now, though. I love him so much. And honestly, I couldn't think of a better father. Sure he watches too much TV, and drinks too much. We don't talk, or spend a lot of time together. But I love him. And I'm happy he gives me my space. At first, I was terrified when I realized I loved Charlie. I was so scared. My mother died so fast, and I couldn't stop thinking about what the hell would happen to me if Charlie left, or something happened to him." I trailed off, "So I get it. I know my story sounds stupid, but I get it. I know why your scared to open up to people. It took my a long time to open up to Alice about everything and she's my best friend."

"It isn't stupid, Bella," he replied, without hesitation. I looked up at him. I had told my story, looking down at my feet. I could feel Edward's gaze on me the whole time, but I didn't look up.

He brought his hand up, wiping the tears off my face. I smiled, and moved into his touch. When I opened my eyes, Edward's face was directly in front of me. I could see every imperfection in his face. The color of his eyes. Avocado. Avocado green. I could finally tell the exact shade because his face was slowly inching its way towards mine. His eyes darted to my lips, then back to my eyes. And then he placed his lips on mine. Gentle. And we slowly started moving our lips in sync with each other. There were no tongues, just open mouths, and breathing heavily. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. I brought my face harder against his, and straddled his lap. Edward moaned, and gripped my hips tightly. Automatically, I could feel the heat in my panties and the strange feeling going to my belly.

Then I moaned, and Edward froze. I pulled back, and felt my face heat up. I got off his lap slowly, and ignored the bulging in his jeans. I couldn't even look at Edward, I was that embarrassed. "Sorry," I mumbled, even though, technically, I wasn't sorry at all.

"It's okay." He grinned. "It was nice."

I grinned back. "It was?"

He laughed. "Yes,"

"That was my first," I said shyly.

"Really?" He gasped. I nodded, looking down at my feet. "It was mine too."

"Really?" This time it was my turn to gasp. He laughed and nodded. "Wow, you're a good kisser." I said, lamely, causing him to laugh harder.

My laughter eventually died down. And we decided it was time for bed. I hopped off the bed, and locked my door, making sure that Charlie couldn't get in my room, not that he would really want too, and crawled back on the bed with Edward. He laid on his back, and I laid on his chest, his fingers running through my hair. I played with the lines on his chest, and eventually we fell asleep like that. It was peaceful and long.

When I woke up the next morning, I automatically curled myself closer to Edward's body. I nuzzled my head into his chest. He sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Hi," he mumbled. I looked up at him, and he was grinning. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hi," I replied, giggling.

"Did you sleep good?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, did you?" He nodded with a grin. "What do you want to do today?"

"It's up to you." He curled a lock of hair around his finger.

"Um, movies, TV? Lots of food?" He laughed.

"If that's what you wanna do."

"It is." I smiled and got out of bed, and started to walk towards the door.

"_Wait!_" he whispered, frantically. "What about Charlie?"

"Oh." I sighed. "Hold on, let me check." I had almost forgotten. God, I'd have to get better at this. I tip toed down the stairs quietly. I checked the living room, and the kitchen, but Charlie wasn't anywhere. "Charlie?" I called out, but nothing. I checked the driveway, and his car was out. I walked back into the kitchen and noticed a piece of white paper on the table. _Gone to Billy's for the day. Be good._ I laughed quietly to myself, and ran back upstairs. "Dad's gone for the day. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. Can I have a shower?"

"Yep, come down stairs when your done." I made eggs and bacon for breakfast this morning. Edward came down shortly afterwards, not taking as long as he did yesterday in the shower. He was wearing the same sweats I gave him yesterday. He sat down on the at the table beside me, and we ate mostly in silence. It was nice. Every once in a while, he'd look up and smile a toothy grin at me, and I couldn't help but return the gesture. I did the dishes after that. Edward sat on the counter beside me and watched me and talked to me as I did them. When we were done, we walked into the living room, resuming our position that we had the day before on the couch. We watched reruns of Friends for the majority of the day.

"God, I missed Friends," Edward mumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen. I laughed and curled up beside him. Eventually Friend's started repeating the episodes that they had played earlier that day, but Edward didn't notice. Or if he did, he didn't say anything. He laughed at every dumb thing Joey did. And every funny thing Chandler said. I stopped watching Friends, and concentrated on Edward. He was amusing and funny, and super cute. And it was such a good day. Until he turned the TV off, and turned around on the couch so he was facing me. "I gotta go back, Bella," he mumbled.

"_What?!_" I whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I told you, I'd just stay until the weather got better. It's better, Bella. I should go home."

"_No!_" I yelled. "I don't want you to go home. I'm having so much fun!"

"I don't want to go back either. But I can't live here, Bella. Your dad-"

I cut him off. "Stay here. Live with me. Here."

"What?" He stared at me.

"My dad hasn't noticed yet-"

"Yet. He will eventually."

"But he won't!" I said surely. "He barely even notices me. You can stay in my bedroom while he's home. And when he's at work, you can roam around and do whatever. At night, you can sleep with me. He never needs to know."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," I said lamely, without blinking. I was totally serious.

"Wow."

"Please. Tell me you will. Please," I begged.

"But school?"

"What about it?"

"You gotta go back tomorrow."

"So? You can stay here. Charlie gets home around five thirty. Sometimes five, sometimes six. I get home at three thirty. That's more then enough time to get you upstairs. Charlie leaves for work at five in the morning. I get up at six. Again, he'll never notice. You've been here a full night, and how many times as he knocked on my door? Or even asked me to do anything?"

"None, but-"

"But nothing. Look, I love my father but he's clueless. There's a TV in the basement, I could bring it upstairs and hook it up in my room. You could watch TV all day, and eat anything you want. Dude, that's like a fucking dream. Dude, I want that!"

"You have friends and priorities."

"Yeah? I can still hang out with them. Alice knows about you. She's not gonna be a problem. And I've been neglecting them lately anyway."

"Bella-"

"No, don't _Bella _me!" I sighed. "It's perfect. And then you don't gotta go back there, and freeze to death. Look Edward, I'm gonna be honest with you-"

He cut me off. "_Bella!_-"

I cut him off. "No, stop it. I'm talking! I'm gonna be honest with you. Before I knew how long you lived on the streets, I thought you would of been fine. Like, it wasn't your first winter. And now I know better. You're not leaving me. You can't. I'm not risking it. You aren't dying. It can't happen," I said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a dozen times, but nothing came out.

"You have no reason to go back?" I asked, just to make sure.

He shook his head. "No."

"You'll stay?" I asked.

He nodded. I smiled, leaning back on the couch. He followed suit. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on. I covered my mouth, trying to stifle my giggles because his smile was so fricking wide and goofy. "Then it's settled," I smiled, grabbing the remote from him.

Because it was.

* * *

**A/N: **I actually liked this chapter. Fluffy. Sort of gross, but I liked it nonetheless. Next chapter will involve a little bit of drama. A lot less fluffy.

I have a couple things to say, so sorry in advance. I was going to delete this story, because I've been getting comments and shit about how I write like a ten year old. So I was planning on doing this whole story over. But I decided last night that I didn't care. If you're going to read my story, and you can't get past the first chapter of grammar screw ups, then you suck. And I don't want you reading my story anyway. So on that note. I have a beta.** iamashleydawn.** My bestestest friend. She will be beta-ing my chapters for now on. Maybe in the future, I'll go back and redo the first couple of chapters and fix all my shit.

And thank you so much to the people, who actually can see past all my mistakes and review every chapter. I love you guys. Really, I do.

I think that's all I gotta say right now. Check out my other story. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5642081/1/Songs_to_Live_and_Die_By

If that link doesn't work, it's on my profile. Seriously, check it out. I really enjoy writing it.

Also, check my beta's story out. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5638838/1/Consider_Me_Gone

I also enjoy that story. A LOT. And I'm gonna keep promoting those two stories, until you ALL go to them :)

Anyway, review.

I love you.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

The rest of the day was spent watching more re-runs of Friends, and once Edward had gotten bored of Friends, we watched Family Guy. Honestly, it was so much fun. It wasn't like when we used to hang out outside or in my truck. We were sheltered, and it was no longer cold. And I didn't have to worry about having to go home, because Edward was now living with me. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread to my face whenever I thought about Edward living with me, sleeping with me. Me waking up to Edward every morning. And then I thought about him kissing me, and I really wanted to squeal out loud. I totally felt like Alice. And then I totally got it. Why she was always so freakishly happy: she had Jasper, it made sense now. She was in love. Even though I wasn't in love with Edward, I still felt as if I felt the same as her. I could love Edward someday, that was for sure.

Just as we were finishing up an episode of Two and a Half Men, I saw the headlights reflect off the TV. I jumped off the couch, automatically. "Charlie's home!" I screamed involuntarily. Edward's eyes got wide, but he didn't move. He was frozen. "What are you doing? Get upstairs!" I waved my arms frantically in front of his face. Finally, he jumped off the couch, throwing the blanket on the floor and ran up the stairs, his feet loudly padding on the hardwood floor. The minute my bedroom door slammed, the front door opened, and Charlie walked in.

As he hung his jacket in the closet door, I jumped back onto the couch, pulling the blanket over top of me, and aimlessly flicked through channels. I was nervous, little beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. "Hi, dad," I mumbled.

"Hey, Bells. Whatcha up too?"

"Um, watching some TV...." I said nervously, my eyes flicking to him hanging up his gun holster, and then back to the TV.

"Cool, did you make some supper?"

Shit. I had totally forgotten about supper. I was planning on making supper early so I could sit down and eat with Edward before Charlie got home, but I got hung up on being with Edward. "I forgot. Um, you want me to make you something?"

"If you want," he grunted in response.

"'Kay." I mumbled, turning the TV off and walking into the kitchen. Charlie automatically went into the living room when he was done hanging his shit up. "What do you want?" I hollered from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter," he said, absently.

I looked around the cupboards, I wanted to make something nice for Edward. I knew he couldn't have been all that hungry, because we ate absently all day. Chips, pretzels, and lots of fruit. But I still wanted to make something for him, something special. I mean, he did give me his first kiss last night. It felt like a special occasion. But after looking in the cupboards, and the freezer, I couldn't really find anything all that special to make. So, I settled for fried fish and fries. Simple, easy and really good.

When I was finished, Charlie came and got a plate of supper, and walked back into the living room. I heard the roaring of the TV a couple moments later. Lots of yelling, and screaming: he obviously was watching another game. Well, it was Sunday after all.

I ate supper at the table by myself, like I did the night before. It sort of made me feel a little bit somber. I wanted to eat with Edward. I scarfed down my fish and fries, choking in the process. I chased it down with a tall glass of water then mumbled to Charlie that I had homework to do, and I grabbed another plate and some milk before running my way upstairs. I looked back and made sure Charlie didn't notice me walking up the stairs with a plate of food. Thankfully he didn't.

Edward was laying on his stomach on my bed, drawling absentminded patterns on my blanket. "Hi," I said with a smile. He looked at my face, and then at the plate in my hand. He licked his lips in anticipation and sat up, crossing his legs in front of him. I sat beside him, and handed him the plate and milk. He set the milk on my night stand, and dug into the food. When he took the first bite, he moaned and closed his eyes. "You're a really good cook," he said, taking another bite.

"Yeah." I blushed. I wasn't _that _good.

"You really are."

"I think you've just been deprived of real food for so long, you don't know what your talking about," I said awkwardly.

He stopped eating, placing the fork on the plate. It made a sound once they touched, and he sat the plate on his lap in front of him. "You really don't do good with compliments, do you?" I shook my head. "Why?" he asked, staring intently at me.

"I don't know… I don't really hear compliments all that often."

"Why?" He looked genuinely confused by that.

"I think that's a dumb question."

"I think it's a legit question. I mean, jesus, Bella, you're like all these good things, and I just can't wrap my head around it."

"I would disagree," I mumbled in a whisper.

"Okay, Bella. But for future reference: I'm gonna keep telling you what I love about you. All right?" he said firmly, picking his fork back up. I laughed, and nodded my head. I laid my head back, and listened to him eat. "So, where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"My mother. Took cooking classes together. I guess it kind of just stuck. Plus, Charlie doesn't know how to cook for the life of him. It all came back to me the first week of living with him." I smiled at the memory of Charlie burning the bacon the first day I got here. He made the whole house smell like smoke. We had to keep our windows and doors open all day.

"Oh." I heard him swallow one last time before he put his dirty dishes on my nightstand. He picked up the milk, and downed it in one drink, before replacing it and laying down beside me. "I really appreciate that. It was really good." He turned his head and smiled at me. I grinned back, and leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. He smiled against my lips but kissed me back. It was gentle, but firm. His lips were moist from the milk, but they tasted like fish and salt. I leaned my head back once we parted lips, and smiled goofily at him. I seriously don't think I'd ever get used to that.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." I frowned at him.

"Well, I'll be here when you get back." He smiled, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he kissed my head.

I laughed, "You promise?"

He laughed. "Where would I go? And better yet. How would I get there?"

I nuzzled my face into his chest. "Okay. You better be here."

"I will." He yawned.

"Tired?"

He snickered. "I don't know why."

"It's okay, lets go to sleep. I'll be back in a second though." He nodded, and I let go of him. I heaved myself out of my bed, taking the dirty dishes down into the kitchen. Charlie was still watching whatever sport was on TV. "I'm going to bed, Dad." He grunted, and nodded his response, not taking his face off the TV. Well, at least he wasn't drunk anymore.

I ran into the bathroom, washing my face, and doing my nightly ritual that I used to do before Edward lived with me. I left my clothes on from today, because they were just pajamas. I walked back into my bedroom after I was all ready, and my teeth felt and smelled clean. Edward was already under the covers, which were pulled up to his neck, laying on his back. His hands were behind his head. I shut and locked the door behind me before I skipped over to him.

I set the alarm clock beside him to wake me up early enough to shower and get ready for school in the morning. Something I did every night before. I plopped on the bed beside Edward, pulling the covers back, getting myself situated. Nuzzling my face into the side of his body, he wrapped his arm securely around me. "Night," I mumbled with a yawn.

"Night, baby," he replied. I immediately felt tingles all over my body. I smiled into his chest, but didn't say anything. Apparently, pet names were cool, I didn't know that until then. Hopefully he wouldn't stop calling me that, ever.

Eventually I fell asleep listening to the gentle sound of his heart, and the shallowness of his breathing.

I woke up ten hours later to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I snuggled closer to Edward, feeling his warmth. He groaned, and nuzzled his face into mine. I sighed before reaching over Edward and turning the noise off. Without another word, I heaved myself out of my warm, comfortable bed, and walked over to my dresser to pull out what I was going to wear that day. In the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and showered then got dressed and blow dried my hair as quietly as I could, so as not to wake Edward. I applied a little bit of make up, and went downstairs.

Charlie had left for work hours ago, so I didn't need to worry about him. I made myself toast for breakfast, too lazy to actually make something. I wanted to make Edward breakfast, but I was just way too lazy. By the time I had almost finished my toast, I heard my bedroom door open and padding of bare feet walking slowly on the floor. A couple moments later, I heard the bathroom door shut, and then the toilet flush. I instantly blushed, thinking about what Edward was doing in there. Then the bathroom door opened, and his loud feet made their way downstairs.

He stopped at the door of the kitchen, rubbing one hand through his hair and his other hand through his sleepy eyes. He was still wearing those sweat pants I had lent him. He needed more clothes, he couldn't just keep wearing the same thing around. And he needed a toothbrush and deodorant. I hadn't noticed his breath smelling or him smelling like BO, but he would need it eventually. "Hi," I squeaked, gulping. I would never get used to Edward shirtless.

"Hi," he mumbled groggily. "You going to school?"

I nodded. "Do you want anything for breakfast...I could make you...?" I trailed off.

"Nah, I'm good. I can cook something though, right?"

"As long as you don't burn the house down." I smiled. He grinned in return. "Well, I should probably go to school now," I frowned as I got up from my chair, and put my dirty dishes in the sink. I walked to the hallway, grabbing my book bag, and my jacket, slipping it on. I slipped my boots on, too. Thankfully, they were warm and dry now. "Well, I'll see you later…," I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to say goodbye.

He nodded shyly and walked over to me. "I'll be here." And he kissed me gently on the lips. Before I even had time to respond, he pulled away. I sighed quietly and nodded before leaving.

My school was boring. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward at all. It was worse with him being at my home than him being on the streets. He was so close, and I was stuck in school. When he was in Port Angeles, I guess I was so used to him being so far away. I don't know, I missed him, _a lot_.

When switching classes, Alice passed me in the hall. She gave me a wide grin, and I had a brilliant idea. "Hey, do you wanna come shopping with me after school?" I asked, she squealed.

"Sure. What stores do you wanna hit up? I'm sure there are lots of sales! Ah, maybe I should call Sue." Sue was that manager she had told us about the day in Port Angeles when I first met Edward.

"No, Alice. Edward...asked me to go shopping for him. He needs some stuff, and he doesn't know what to get. So he asked me to go for him…," I trailed off.

"Sure!" She beamed. "Meet me at my car after school, and we'll go to Port A." I nodded, and walked off to my next class.

By lunch time I was dying. I was desperate to get out of here and I knew I wouldn't make it the rest of the day without seeing him. But I was scared he'd think I was so clingy. But what does he know, right? Maybe I came home everyday at lunch before. He wouldn't know the difference. But it didn't help the fact that I was freakishly nervous by the time I pulled into my driveway. I made my way into the house, slipping my boots off at the door. The house was quiet, and the TV wasn't on, which I was sure was where Edward would be. I tip toed my way upstairs. My bedroom door was shut, but not locked. I pushed it open, only to find Edward laying stomach down on my bed. His eyes were closed, and small snores echoed in my room. I smiled, before shutting the door softly and walking back downstairs.

I made him some kraft dinner for lunch. I put some in a bowl and grabbed a glass of milk, walking upstairs with it. The bowl was hot, so it was difficult to hold on to. "Edward," I called, walking up the stairs. When I made it in my room, he was still sleeping. "Edward," I called again, this time he stirred before shooting up from the bed, his eyes wide. "Hi," I said with a big grin, "I made you some dinner."

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked groggily, taking the bowl.

"I come home everyday?" I mumbled, making it sound as if it was a question.

Edward saw right through me and laughed. "Right."

I blushed. "So, I'm going out with Alice after school and I won't be home right away. I'll probably get home right before Charlie does. But if not, just watch for his lights, and go upstairs or something if he comes home."

He nodded, and swallowed hard. "'Kay. Where you going?"

"Shopping. Anything you need me to pick you up?" He shook his head shyly.

I looked around the room aimlessly. "Shit, I was gonna bring up the TV."

"It's okay. You can bring it up later or something." He gave me a reassuring smile.

I went back to school after that, not having a lot of time to spend with Edward. My classes were boring, the usual people talking to me, like Michael Newton. I tended to ignore him as much as possible.

I had my last class with Rose. "Hey, what are you doing after school?" she whispered.

"Shopping," I mumbled, looking up at the front.

"With who?!" she squealed.

"Alice." Obviously.

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Sorry. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Yes." She kept her lips in a firm line. "Why are we going shopping?"

"I gotta pick some shit up."

"Okay." And then it was settled. After school Rose and I met Alice at her car and we drove to Port Angeles.

"What does he need?" Alice asked, looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"Um-" I started but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Who's he?" She asked swiftly turning around.

"Edwaaaard," Alice sing-songed, sticking her tongue out at me.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah."

"Who's Edward?" Rose asked, raising a brow.

"Bella's booooyfrieeend."

"Ha...ha..." I said nervously, looking out the window.

"How come you didn't tell me about this?" Rose looked peeved and I wanted to smack Alice.

"Um, it just happened? And I'm not even sure if he's my boyfriend."

"If he's not your boyfriend, then why are you buying him stuff?" Alice asked.

"You're buying him stuff?" This time it was Rose.

"No!" I sighed. "He's giving me money to pick him some shit up. And I'm not sure if he's my boyfriend... we haven't talked about that yet."

"Did you do him yet?" Rose asked with a laugh.

I covered my face with my hands. "Jesus, Rose, what are we, ten?"

She laughed. "They definitely kissed."

I gaped at her. "How do you know that?"

"I just do." She smirked. I sighed and pushed myself deeper into the upholstery of the car, completely embarrassed. Thankfully, it wasn't long before we arrived at the mall. "Where first?" Rose asked.

"Um, I don't know, clothing store?" I mumbled, getting out of the car.

Ten stores later, I picked out two pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, two sweaters, and a couple pairs of boxers. "Really, he can't buy his own boxers?" Alice asked, disgusted. I looked away, and laughed nervously, not sure how to respond to that. I bought him a couple pairs of sweats and pajama bottoms; something to wear around the house.

"What else does he need?" Alice asked, once we walked out of the store. I was lugging around five bags with me.

"Um, we should probably go to the drug store," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"He needs other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like, just come on, so I can get home," I said.

We walked aimlessly around the store then stopped at the deodorant idle. "Oh my god, seriously. He can't buy his own pit stick?" Alice mumbled, rolling her eyes. Rose looked at me sceptically.

"Shut up. Lets just get this," I said, picking one off the shelf and putting it in my basket. I grabbed a razor and some body wash as well. I noticed a toothbrush on a shelf, and grabbed that as well when they weren't looking. It'd seem a little suspicious if my boyfriend, or whatever he was, didn't even own a toothbrush. "I think this is all I need." I think. I paid for everything, and we were finally leaving the store. I wasn't sure how long we were shopping for, but it seemed like a long ass time. It was dark outside, so it was after five, which means Charlie was probably going to beat me home.

It was quiet in the car for a while before Rose broke the silence, "I said yes to Emmett."

"Wha-" I started, but Alice cut me off, squealing.

"Oh my god! Did you really?"

I stuffed my face though the center console and grinned at Rose. Her face was bright red. "Yes," she nodded, "We went out last night. He was really sweet. Wasn't like I thought he would be."

"Aw, Rose," I cooed. Emmett was perfect for her, everyone had already known it and finally she realized it as well. "What did you guys do?"

"Um, it was pretty much a standard date. He took me out to dinner, and get this! He fricking pulled out my chair and held the door open."

"Aw!" Alice cried. "That's so fucking cute!"

"And then we went to the movies. I think he was surprised when I picked a horror movie over a chick flick." She laughed. "And he didn't even try to pull one over on me; I was kind of disappointed."

"Did you guys kiss?" I asked, surprising myself. Rose and Alice gaped at me, and I realized that my eyes were wide. And then we all burst out into fits of laughter.

"Yea, we did at the end. It was so nice." She sighed, happily. "But we talked a lot."

"Oh yeah?" Alice said with a grin.

"Yeah. Did you know that he was adopted?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, but wow."

"I know." Rose said, leaning back in her seat. Conversation died down after Rose started talking about her date with Emmett. Honestly, it shocked me. I didn't think she was ever going to give Emmett a chance, but she did. And I was happy that she was happy.

Finally we arrived back in Forks. And I was feeling a little nervous about Edward's reaction to the stuff I had bought him. Back when I gave him money, or offered him different shit, he'd get so pissed. But this was different, he was living with me, and he couldn't wear the same clothes all the time. And surely Charlie would notice BO stinking up the house.

So when I was finally in my drive way, my palms were sweating. Charlie was home, which made me more anxious. I knew there was no way that Charlie would figure out that Edward was living there, but it still didn't ease my mind. "Hey, Bells. Where were you?" Charlie asked from the couch.

"Shopping with Alice and Rose."

"You have a nice time?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, throwing my boots in the closet, and hanging my jacket up. I started walking up the stairs with my bags in hand, but Charlie picked this day to be an observant dad.

"Sure got a lot of bags. What did you buy?" He asked, turning around from the couch.

"Just some clothes. You know, girl stuff," I mumbled, awkwardly. Charlie's face turned red, before he slowly turned back to the TV. I ran my way upstairs. Edward was sitting on my bed, his knees up to his chest looking just as anxious as I felt.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Hi," he squeaked. I laughed.

"Are you scared to be home alone with my father?"

He sighed, "Is it that obvious?" I nodded. "Well, yeah it's very... nerve-racking..." I smiled, walking over to him with my bags in hand.

"I got you some stuff..." He opened his mouth, "but before you say anything. It's stuff you need. You need a toothbrush and deodorant. And you need clothes. You can't keep wearing the same thing everyday."

He nodded slowly. "What did you get?" I smiled shyly, and sat on the bed beside him, showing him everything I got him. "Jesus Christ! How much did that shit cost?"

I frowned. "You don't like it?" I knew I didn't have any idea what style Edward was, because I'd always seen him in neutral clothes. But I picked him stuff that I thought would look good on him.

"No. I do. Of course I do. But shit, Bella, this stuff must of cost you a fortune." He gaped at me.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled, putting the stuff back in their bags.

"How can I not? Jesus! I can't pay you back. I don't have a job."

"You don't have to pay me back." I sighed, walking over to my dresser and emptying a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, his voice high with nerves.

"Giving you room to put your things," I mumbled, as I put my clothes in different drawers in my dresser.

He sighed. "Just tell how much it cost?" I shook my head. "Please." I shook my head again, as I folded and placed his clothes neatly in the bottom drawer. "Fuck!" he whispered frantically, causing me to jump. "You don't want me to get mad at you for buying me shit, and I won't. I get it. I live here now, I live with you. And I'm fine with that. I'm okay with you buying me stuff. And I don't want to fight with you anymore. But I need to pay you back. No, I have to pay you back, so please. Please tell me how much the clothes were."

I sighed. "Two hundred, fifty-six dollars and seventy-eight cents," I mumbled. I heard a loud whistle coming from behind me on the bed. I sighed before turning around and crawling over to him. "Don't worry about it. You're not paying me back. I don't want your money, and I'd never take it."

"Where did you get that money?" he asked, gazing into my eyes.

"My mother."

"Your mother?"

"Her and Phill had a couple thousand dollars saved up. When they died, I got it when I turned eighteen."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I sighed. "So forget about it. It's only a couple hundred, it means nothing to me. And I want to do this for you. Please, just let me do this for you," I whispered, looking up into his eyes.

He nodded slowly, hugging me close to his body. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, his shallow breath ghosting across the nook of my neck. I rubbed his back and the back of his head. His hair was soft, so he must have had a shower today.

"Bella, do you want to cook supper or should I order a pizza?" I heard my father scream from downstairs. I jumped in Edward's arms.

I looked up at Edward and he mouthed, 'go cook!' So I hollered back, "I'll be down in a second!"

* * *

**A/N: **I love you.


	9. Chapter Nine

The next couple of weeks went as good as expected. Charlie hadn't had a clue a teenage boy was living with me, and Alice and Rosalie were completely oblivious. School went by slowly, but only because I was counting down the seconds until I could be with Edward again.

Charlie had almost caught Edward twice. Once, when Charlie came home early from work. Of course, I was at school during this time, but Edward had told me about it that evening when I got home from school. The second time I was in the shower, and Charlie never heard the water running in the bathroom. He had walked into my bedroom, thinking I was asleep. Of course, I wasn't there for that either but Edward had told me about it. He was so scared, and so incredibly adorable when he would tell me what happened with his eyes wide.

I often found myself day dreaming about being with Edward. What we would do and how we would act if we could go out in public. Or if Edward could take me out for supper, for a real date. I wondered what his parents looked like, and if Edward had his fathers or mothers hair. Or where Edward got those incredible green eyes from.

Sleeping with Edward was perfect. Every morning I would wake up wrapped up in his arms. We wouldn't start out like that of course, both of us were way too shy. I would fall sleep facing the window, while he would fall asleep facing the door. When I would wake up, I would snuggle into Edwards warm chest, yawn and quickly cover my mouth. I would do this every morning. I'm sure Edward wouldn't of minded my morning breath, seeing how he was without a toothbrush for how long. But it bothered me. I would quickly and quietly dig through my closet to find what I would wear that particular day and creep to the bathroom. Of course Edward never heard me, he was such a heavy sleeper. I don't even think he's ever noticed that we gravitated towards each other in our sleep, that we cuddled for most of the night. But I was fine with that.

The weekends were the hardest. Of course, we had only spent three full weekends together. But they were tough. Edward refused to use the bathroom or take a shower. He wouldn't leave my room unless he was sure Charlie was gone for work. Charlie had ended up going to Billy's for a visit, for those weekends. So it wasn't to difficult. I had to leave Edward home alone last Saturday because there was a sale in Port Angele's and Alice wanted to check that out. I didn't want to go with her, and I had told her that, but she refused to take no for an answer. So I agreed because it was easier then her coming to get me, and risk her seeing Edward.

I didn't mind if Alice seen Edward. I wanted to tell her that he was living with me. I thought it would be a lot easier for me if Alice knew. I could talk to her. I could ask her for boy advice. But I wasn't sure if Edward would mind, he was giving up all his dignity to live with me already and I didn't want to make it worse. I wanted him to trust me. So I kept quiet every morning at school when Alice would ask me about Edward. I hadn't said much about him, that I went to Port Angele's to see him and we made-out a couple times.

Making-out with Edward was like.. Chocolate. It was better then chocolate. It was like shopping for Alice. He was so addicting. And truth be told, I haven't thought my plan out very carefully. I knew I was falling for him fast, every time he looked at me, I fell harder and faster. But I wouldn't let myself think about the consequences of what would happen if Charlie found out. He would kill me, that I knew for sure. Or he would kill Edward, if Edward couldn't run fast enough. I was terrified of the future, where he would go or what would happen to Edward if anybody found out. So I refused to think about it.

"Belllllla." My eyes quickly scanned the cafeteria table.

"Yes?" I smiled. Of course, I had been thinking about what Edward was doing at this exact moment. It was 12:30, so maybe eating dinner? A shower? Or he could quite possibly still be in bed.

"Where are you? I've been trying to get your attention for like two minutes? Stop day dreaming about making out with Edward. We have important stuff to talk about." I blushed, looking over at Jessica Stanley and Micheal Newton, making sure they hadn't of heard that she had mentioned Edward. Of course they didn't, to busy in making goo-goo eyes at each other. Really, it was worse then Alice and Jasper.

"Sorry." I mumbled, blushing slightly. "So what to we have to talk about?" I grinned, sitting up straight at the table, giving Alice my full attention.

"Lauren's Halloween party."

"Oh.." I frowned. Me and Lauren weren't the best of friends. Well, she hated me. And I didn't really like her either. "I don't know Alice."

"Why?" She pouted.

"You know why." I sighed.

"So what? Lauren's a bitch. We probably won't even see her. But Jasper wants to go, so I'm going. And I want you there. You should bring Edward."

"I don't know.." My first response would of been no, but the moment Alice mentioned me bringing Edward, I thought of scenarios about how I would get him there. How I could get Edward to want to go, what I would tell people, what I would get Edward to wear. And I was excited. I wanted him there, I wanted him to meet my friends, and I wanted girls to be jealous that I was with Edward and they weren't. "I don't know if he'll go." I replied after a couple moments of thought.

"Why the hell not?"

"It isn't really his thing."

"It's not mine either. But I'm going with Jasper, so maybe he'll go for you. Just talk to him about it."

"Okay. I'll try." I grinned. "I'm sort of excited. I want you to meet him so bad."

Alice giggled, "I want to meet him too! I was wondering when I finally would."

Lunch continued on like it had any other day. Rosalie was missing in action almost every lunch hour. Actually she wasn't around much anymore. She was always with Emmett, not that I minded. I had Edward and I completely understood, maybe I wouldn't of a couple months ago, but I get it now. I missed her though, and it seemed like we were drifting apart. She was still close with Alice. Alice would tell me every morning before school started that Rose had called her and told her about her date with Emmett. Sometimes I wish she would call me.

After school, I wasted no time in asking Edward. "Edward?" I called, the moment I opened the front door. At first, I didn't hear anything, so I called his name again. The second time, as I was climbing the stairs to my bedroom, he popped his head out of my bedroom door.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Hi." I grinned back, blushing a little. He swept me into a quick hug, which was something we did everyday after I got home from school. Sometimes I felt like a working women, that I had a long hard, stressful day at work, and I came home to my husband, who was there to greet me with hugs and kisses as soon as I got home, but of course we didn't kiss. He only ever kissed me before we went to bed.

"How was school?" He asked automatically, walking back into the bedroom, sitting Indian style across my bed. He wasn't looking for an answer, he was way to interested in the television. Laughing every time something funny happened. I couldn't help but smile at him, whenever he would let out one heart filled laugh. He was so adorable and I loved to see him happy.

"Good." He let his eyes gaze over me for a second, giving me a quick smile, and his eyes went back to the television. I walked over to the bed, and sat down beside him. "Can we talk?" I asked, picking on the sleeves of my sweater.

He looked at me cautiously before asking. "Sure. Is anything wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay.." He said slowly. I wondered what he was thinking.

I breathed out heavily. "Look, this girl at school is having this Halloween party, and I was sort of invited. And I know it isn't your thing, but Alice is going to be there, with her boyfriend. And I don't know. Never mind." I sighed. What was I thinking? I couldn't ask Edward to do this for me.

"Bella."

"Never mind Edward, it's stupid." I gave him a dull smile.

"Bella." He said again. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Bella. I want to go."

"What? Really?" I asked, trying to hold back my grin.

"Of course. "

"Thank you Edward." I giggled, leaning over and hugging his neck.

"It's no problem. I've been cooped up in this bedroom so long, I really need to get out again." He laughed, I laughed along with him.

I woke up Halloween morning, cuddled into Edwards side. I looked up at him and smiled, though he was practically dead to the world. I picked out a normal outfit for school. I wasn't one for dressing up in costumes and wearing them to school. I didn't like to stand out, I liked to fit in, and not be noticed. I got ready quickly and left for school with plenty of time to spare.

Edward had decided that he didn't want anyone to know that he was homeless, because he didn't want the word to spread. He didn't want Charlie to find out. And I was glad that Edward had came up with this all on his own. I was scared if I mentioned it, then maybe he would take it the wrong way, that I was ashamed of him or something, which wasn't the case at all.

Alice was planning on coming over after school to help me do my hair and make up for tonight's festivities. I had lied and told her that I was picking up Edward in Port Angele's and I would call her when I got home, so she could come over right after. Everything was planned out, and I didn't think anything could go wrong.

I thought wrong obviously.

Instead of fitting in, I stood out. Everybody looked at me like I was some sort of freak, dressed in my normal clothing. Everybody, and I mean everybody was dressed up. The girls dressed in slutty clothing. I was sure I was the girl with the most covered body. I couldn't help but think, if these girls wore this to school, what would they wear to the party tonight? Would Edward look? I didn't know. I wasn't sure if I could trust him enough yet. So, my nerves set in. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. I was for sure that it would go horribly wrong.

I called Alice a little after four, she showed up a half hour later. Charlie was working late today, which made this whole thing a little easier. I really didn't want to make the awkward introductions with Edward and my father.

Alice seemed to love Edward. At first it awkward, and I could tell Edward felt uncomfortable. Alice was trying her best not to be so.. Alice. She did my hair, in loose curls and my make-up was light. I wore a black dress that wasn't completely revealing, that Alice had suggested. Edward seemed to like it, which made me giddy. He just stared at me when I walked into the room all done up. I was happy. I wore pink bunny ears to look like I attempted to dress up. Edward wore jeans and a black button up shirt, he looked handsome like always.

I made supper after that, but kept it light. Just a few grilled cheese. We ate at the table, while keeping conversation light. We talked about school and shopping, while Alice aimlessly flipped through a magazine. I kept stealing glances at Edward, and ever so often, I would catch him looking at my breasts. Maybe I should of been disgusted, but I wasn't. I was happy. I felt sexy and the way Edward was gaping at my top, made me think he thought I was sexy too.

"So how did you guys meet?" Alice asked, smiling up from her magazine. Of course, for anybody else this would be a normal couple question. But the problem was, we didn't talk about it. We didn't talk about what we would say. I had completely forgotten about this question.

"I.." I stumbled, trying to think of something. I looked at Edward with wide eyes. I hated lying.

"A couple months ago, Bella walked into McDonald's, and couldn't open the door with all the food in her hands." He smiled at me, I smiled back, remembering that night. "I held the door open for her. A couple days later, I seen her again and we introduced ourselves."

I breathed out a sigh of release. I felt better that we didn't.. technically lie to Alice.

"Aw," Alice cooed, "that's adorable. What did you first think of Bella?" Alice giggled, winking at me.

"That's enough." I glared at her, grabbing her by the arm. "Let's go."

"But it's only 6oclock! The party doesn't start until at least ten, and we need to be_ fashionably_ late."

I sighed and smiled timidly at Edward. "Well, Charlies going to be home soon, and I don't want to be here when he gets home."

"Why?" Alice asked oblivious. I looked at Edward, and Alice understood. "Oooh, Edward hasn't met Charlie yet?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"No, and I don't ever intend on that to happen."

"Why?" She asked genuinely confused.

I looked at Edward and gave him a small smile. I didn't want him to think I was ashamed with him. "Because Charlies intimidating and I don't want him to scare Edward."

Alice and Edward laughed. Edward more nervously then anything. "Oh, don't worry Edward. Charlies a sweetheart."

"Yes, he sure is." I said sarcastically. If only Alice knew.

I cleaned up, and did the dishes shortly after we finished eating. Edward helped by drying and putting the clean dishes away, while Alice mumbled to herself while reading a magazine. The evening couldn't of went better. I was sure Alice hadn't suspected anything, and Edward and Alice seemed to like each other. I could tell Edward was extremely nervous, but he did great. He didn't talk a whole lot though, mostly just smiling and talking when spoken too, but overall it was great.

We left around 7, just in time to dodge Charlie. We went to Alice's place so Alice could put the finishing touches on her outfit and hair. We left at ten, and since I was driving we drove aimlessly around Forks until Alice decided we were fashionably late enough.

I gripped the steering wheel in my fingers, the knots tightening in my stomach. I was nervous. The moment I parked the car, and the doors opened, I knew this was a mistake. The music was so loud. Alice walked in front of me, as we walked down the damp stone to the front door. Edward was also slightly ahead of me. He seemed like he had gained more confidence. His head high, while mine hung and my feet dragged. I was regretting the sexy choice in clothing. I didn't feel sexy anymore, standing next to Edward all dressed up, walking into a house full of teenagers, all practically naked, where I was sure Edward could have any girl he chose.

I sighed, straightening my shoulders with the fake confidence I had. I gripped Edward's hand with my own, while Alice opened the door. The music automatically getting louder, I could feel my ear drums popping. Edward smiled shyly at me, and I returned the smile. I scanned the room, I spotted Jessica and Lauren right away, sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen, pouring drinks. Micheal and Tyler were there too, of course. I noticed Rosalie, and Emmett cuddled on the coach in the living room. Automatically I tugged on Edward's hand into the kitchen. Rosalie would for sure notice Edward from the night, a couple months ago in the ally.

People were drawn to Edward, coming up to us off and on throughout the night. We mostly stayed in the kitchen, talking to whoever came by, sometimes we sat on the stairs where it was more quieter for us to talk. "So, how are you?" I asked, finally being able to get a word in tonight.

He laughed. "I'm okay. This is fun. I'm glad I came, Bella."

I smiled. "Me too. It probably would of been ten times worse if you weren't here."

He smiled. "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?"

"Coke?"

"Okay. I'll be back in a second."

I nodded and smiled, leaning my head into my hands. I watched him leave, around the corner and into the kitchen.

When people asked, we introduced Edward and I as just friends. Of course, I was the one who said it. When Jasper came up to us, and made some joke about us being boyfriend and girlfriend, I automatically said we were just friends. I don't know why, it just came out. I guess it was because I didn't want Edward to think I was telling people that because we hadn't really talked about it. The moment the words, "we're just friends," left my lips, I couldn't bare to look at Edward. I could tell the energy between us had shifted. I wasn't sure what he thought. I didn't want him to think I didn't want him, because I did, more then anything.

Edward was taking a long time to get our drinks, probably not as long as it felt, but I couldn't wait any longer. So I stood up, and started walking to the kitchen.

I shouldn't of though. I should of waited. Maybe the outcome would of been different if I had of.

I stopped the minute my eyes found Edward. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen, I wanted to smile at the sight of Edward, but I couldn't help but notice another girl at his side. Lauren. She was laughing at something he said, and in his hands.. my drink. He was planning on coming back. So instead of making a fool out of myself, I walked quietly back to the stairs to wait for Edward. He was planning on coming back, I kept telling myself that. Except I couldn't get Lauren laughing at something _my boyfriend _had said to her.

I sat, and waited and waited. I was sure it had been an hour, but it was probably only a couple minutes. I decided a little look wouldn't hurt. I would walk to the edge of the kitchen, take a little peak, to see if their conversation was close to finishing, and walk back and wait for Edward. I would apologize for saying we were just friends to Jasper. I would tell him I liked him, and everyday I liked him more. I would tell him that I wanted to be his girlfriend and he was the best thing that ever happened to me. That for the first time since my mother had died, I felt happy. I felt like I had a reason to get up in the morning.

Except, I wouldn't get a chance to tell Edward because the moment I turned the counter, Edward was being pulled away by Lauren into the living room. I could see the big grin on his face, his head fell back in laughter as she tugged him away from me. Our drinks forgotten on the kitchen counter. And I couldn't describe what happened after that. I felt hot, I couldn't breath. I started to sweat, my eyes stung. I wanted out of here. So I left. I pushed people out of way, not caring what they thought of me. People called me names as I pushed them out of the way, but I didn't care. Finally, I made it outside. I felt like I could breath again. I leaned my hands on my knees, and took deep breaths, the rain pelting on my head and neck. It felt good. Cold.

I ran to my truck, not looking back. I stumbled a few times, but I always managed to keep my footing. My mind was racing. Maybe I was over-reacting, but I couldn't help it. I was mad, mad at Edward. Mad that he would forget me after everything I've done for him. Mad that he would even talk to Lauren. Mad at Alice for telling me to invite Edward. Mad at myself for wanting to be close to Edward, to being there for him, and helping him and spending _money _on him.

I wanted to believe that Edward was good, but I could only think that he used me. I got him all cleaned up, fed and showered and he runs to the next girl he finds. I pulled on my hair, I tugged, ripping random hairs out of my scalp. I wanted to scream. I was so mad at myself. And I didn`t care if I as over-reacting.

I sat there, while the rain poured hard onto the tin of my truck, my head shoved against the steering wheel while my breathing went back to normal. I jumped slightly at the passenger door opening. I didn`t dare look over, because if it was Edward, I was sure I would hit him. But it wasn`t him. I felt the small hand rub soothing circles on my back. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Edward ran off with Lauren."

I heard Alice take a deep breath in. "I'm sure it's nothing." She was lying to make my feel better. I could tell by the tone of her voice, she didn't believe it.

"Maybe, but it hurts." I sighed.

"You should talk to him."

I shook my head. "I don't want too. Not yet. Can you get a drive home with Jasper tonight?"

"Sure. What about Edward?"

"I don't care about Edward right now."

"Okay.."

"I'm going to go home." I yawned, rubbing my red, wet, stinging eyes.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you Bella."

"Yea. Bye."And she left. Her feet met the wet gravel, and the door slammed shut behind her. I stuck my keys into the ignition, and I started my truck. I didn't look back, as I pulled onto the street.

Maybe I was being selfish, but I didn't care. Mine and Edward's relationship; I was always the selfless one. I did everything for him. Everything, and he couldn't walk the five second walk back and forth to the kitchen to get me a drink? He couldn't do one thing for me? After everything.

Edward didn't come home that night. I didn't blame him, I didn't except him too. I wasn't sure if he knew I was mad at him, or he chose not to come home because him and Lauren were having sex. I wouldn't put it past her.

I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Okay. Yes, this chapter sucks. Well, I think it does. If it feels rushed, that's probably because it was. I wanted to finish this chapter tonight so I could post it for you guys.

Thank you everybody for the extremely nice emails and reviews! You guys are seriously the best and you're probably the only reason I'm still writing.

I'm sorry I've been MIA. I've been a little busy, and haven't had any interest in writing. I've wanted too, but I didn't feel like I could anymore.

Anyway, this chapter isn't beta'ed. My beta is on vacation for a week or so. But I probably wouldn't of got her to beta it anyway, lol. I wanted to post this tonight! anywayyy, review. Sorry for grammar and spelling problems!


	10. Chapter Ten

I didn't feel good the next morning. I know that I was so mad going to sleep, but deep in my mind, I was hoping Edward would show up in the middle of the night or be there when I woke up. So, the second that I had opened my eyes, everything that had happened last night came rushing back all at once. I knew that I was overreacting, but I couldn't help the way I felt. The more I thought about how jealous I was, the more I pictured Lauren attached to Edward's lip. I couldn't stop picturing them together. I pictured it so much, it was starting to make me nauseous.

I knew that I couldn't lay in bed all day, despite wanting to more then anything. Hoisting myself out of bed, I automatically felt disgusting. My make-up was caked all over my face, and I had to practically rip the elastic from my hair—it was knotted in there so bad. I hadn't bothered getting changed when I had gotten home, so I was still wearing my slinky black dress. I made no effort to change or even look in the mirror as I left my room. As I was walking slowly and heavy down the stairs, I realized that I had forgotten to put the television in my bedroom for Edward, like I had promised days ago.

My father was sitting at the breakfast table with a piece of toast in his hand as he read today's newspaper. "Morning Bells." He said into his coffee. When he looked up at me, he practically spit his coffee all over his plate. He started coughing frantically, and rubbing the hot coffee off of his chest that had spilled. "Rough night?" He asked, referring to my outfit, hair and makeup. I guess I looked as bad as I felt.

"Definitely." I sighed, looking into the fridge for something to eat. Nothing looked appetizing—not that I would be able to keep anything down anyway. So I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured myself some orange juice.

"Want to talk about it?" Charlie asked when I sat down beside him at the kitchen table.

"Not really." I shrugged. "Boy problems."

"Boy problems? I didn't even know you were interested in boys, let alone seeing them." I shrugged. "Did he... hurt you Bella?"

"What?" I asked, dumb founded.

"You know you can tell me, if he... hurt you in anyway." I squinted my eyes up at my father as he was eyeballing me. He was profiling me. Trying to see if I was lying in anyway.

"No, for God sakes." I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I roughly pushed my chair out from the table and walked over to the sink, dumping what was left of my orange juice into the sink. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Alice called, just so you know." He hollered as I was walking up the stairs.

"I figured," I whispered under my breath.

I had a quick shower, not really washing myself as opposed to just standing under the hot spray. I couldn't find the energy that I needed to actually wash myself. When I was done, I towel dried myself and threw my hair up into a quick, messy, wet bun that sat floppily on the top of the head. I didn't care. I didn't care that since I didn't really dry my hair, that it was dripping down my back. I didn't bother to put on any make-up. I just didn't care. I dressed in a pair of black spandex and a baggy red sweater that covered all of my curves. I didn't care.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I mean, up until last night, I guess I didn't even know how much Edward had actually meant to me. It's so ridiculous, because Edward wasn't my boyfriend. The only time, I had ever brought that up, he shut down on me completely, so it was never brought up again. I couldn't find it in myself to bring it up again, in case Edward shut down again, and I had no choice but to take him back. Take him back—I scoffed to myself. Like he was some dog from the pound.

On the way to Alice's. I kept replaying last nights event over and over in my head. What if Edward didn't even want to go with Lauren? But then I would think about how he was laughing with her. Nothing made since. Nothing could be justified. If he didn't want to go with her, why did he? Why didn't he want to spend time with me? Alice use to tell me I was boring? Maybe it was true. Maybe I really am boring.

By the time I had actually pulled into Alice's driveway I was a nervous wreck. I slowly excited the car, closing the heavy door behind me. I noticed Alice's car in the driveway, so I knew that she was home. I don't know what I would have done if she had been at Jasper's.

My feet dragged as I walked up the walk way, and up the step stairs. My arm heavily raised and my hand barely tapped the door in front of me. When the door pulled open, I wasn't surprised to see Alice standing there.

"Hi." I said simply. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Bells." She smiled, and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the house. I followed her into the living room, where we sat on the couch. My head laying on her shoulder.

"Where's your mom?"

"She was called into work. Are you feeling better today?" Alice asked, pulling pieces of wet hair from my barrette and twirling them in her tiny finger.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really."

Alice sighed heavily before she pulled herself away from me and angled her body in front of mine. I sat up straight after I noticed the sincere expression on her face. This was serious. "We need to talk." She said simply.

"Oh, god. What happened?" Automatically my brain going to last nights event. Automatically I started thinking the worst. Edward wants Lauren. Alice talked to Edward after I left and he wants her.

"Oh, shh Bella. Nothing like that. But it's about Edward." She frowned.

"What?" My heart started to pound.

"When were you planning on telling me, you had a homeless boy—man, that you barely knew, living with you?"

"What?" I asked, caught off guard and completely dumbfounded. "How did you—"

Alice sighed before speaking. "It wasn't very hard to figure out. After last night, I offered to drive him home, except he kept arguing with me, that he would walk. Except he was suppose to live in Port A, which is a long ass drive. I couldn't really understand why he would want to walk when I would drive him. And then he says he'll just walk to your place. But your father would have been home. And Charlie doesn't know about Edward, not that he would let Edward in your house anyway. But I didn't say anything. I said okay, and let him walk. Except, he was going the wrong way. It just didn't make since to me. Finally, I just asked him."

"Oh."

"It all makes since. I remember him from Port A. The homeless guy. I remember him coming out of McDonald's after you. I remember the night we went shopping, and you wanted to go to the book store. The book store was closed, but I didn't say anything. And when we got back, you were crying. I remember Rose saying something about a disgusting homeless guy. I just remember. Why would you lie to me?"

"I don't know," I cried in frustration. "I guess I didn't think anybody would really understand what I saw in Edward. I didn't see him as homeless, he was just a guy. Who was nice to me. Who was cute..."

"You let him live with you because he was cute? Bella, that's so incredibly dangerous."

"I know that and no, that's not why. You weren't there. You don't understand. Remember that really big snow storm we had a couple weeks ago?" Alice nodded timidly. "I had already knew a lot about Edward before then, well enough anyway. We were getting really close. Well anyway, I found him Alice. He was practically frozen to the ground. I remember having to practically rip his body off of the ground. _He was frozen to it!_ I couldn't just leave him there. The weather was just going to get worse too. I didn't do it for charity or because I felt bad. I did it because I liked him, and I cared for him. And I didn't want to see him dead or hurt. And I couldn't just sleep in my warm bed and warm house every night while he was freezing to death outside. I couldn't do it..." I trailed off.

"Whoa," was all Alice said.

"I know." I sighed and frowned down at my shirt sleeve. I started to nervously play with the hem of it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. To be honest, I wasn't worried about telling you. I was worried about telling Rose. I can only picture her judging him and I didn't like that. I was scared if I told you, you might tell her."

"I wouldn't tell Rose if you didn't want me too."

"I know that now. I'm sorry." I frowned. "Are we okay, Alice?"

Smile beamed. "Of course we are."

"Good. But um... where's Edward?"

"At Jasper's. I couldn't take him home," Alice laughed at the wording. "And I wasn't going to leave him on the streets."

"Is he mad at me?"

"Not that I know of."

"Did you talk to him about last night?"

"Sort of. He said he wasn't doing anything with her. He said when he came back, you were gone."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, obviously. He was gone for like an hour. Did he really expect me to wait for him, while him and Lauren flirted."

"Maybe you should talk to him. I'm going to Jasper's. Do you want to come with?"

I nodded. Alice took a little while to get ready, doing her hair and makeup perfectly for Jasper. I sat on the end of the bed, watching her as she did so. We talked nonchalantly about non-important stuff like homecoming. "Do you plan on asking Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Think he'll forgive me for last night?"

Alice laughed. "I think so. Bella, I don't think you see what I see. Last night, the way he was looking at you. I can tell he truly cares. Why do you doubt him so much?"

"I don't know. Maybe for the same reason he doubts me?" I said out loud but mostly to myself.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, as she pulled her pink blouse over her head.

"I don't know. Something happened to Edward's parents. I'm not sure what, he doesn't trust me enough yet to tell me. But I'm sure it was bad. Bad enough for Edward not to easily trust people. A month or so ago, I had asked Edward what we were. But he got all defensive and mad at me for bringing it up and fucking everything up. He had thought everything was good between us and didn't want to put a label on it. But he said something that really stuck, and made me really concerned. Maybe it's why I kept going back? I don't know..."

"What did he say, Bella?" Alice asked, coming over and sitting beside me on her bed.

"He said 'everybody leaves.'" I dazed off, remembering that day. The look in his eyes, as he did so and told me to leave him alone. The sound of his voice when I had brought it up. "I think maybe... I feel like that. I mean, it took me forever to open up to you about my mom. She didn't technically leave me, well, she did. But she didn't mean too. It wasn't her choice. And I was mad at her for leaving me with a man I didn't know for a very long time after it happened."

"Do you know when Edward became homeless?" Alice enquired.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He said five months, I think. That was like two months ago now though."

"Do you think his parents died? Or they really left him?"

"I don't know? Who leaves their sixteen year old kid, to live on the streets." I pondered. I would have been homeless if I didn't have Charlie. I wouldn't of had anywhere to live. I mean, I would have been stuck with foster care until I was eighteen, but who really wanted that?

"You should talk to him, Bells."

"I plan too. Are you finished getting ready yet?"

Alice giggled and nodded her head. "Yes, I just gotta brush my teeth first and we're good to go. Do you wanna go warm my car up and I'll be right down?"

I nod and grab the keys from her hand that she holding out for me to take.

On the way to Jasper's, I am feeling 100% better about the whole situation. I'm glad Alice had figured out on her own that Edward was homeless, because if she hadn't of, I'm not sure what I would have told her, or how to go about it. But overall, I'm glad she knows everything now and that I'm able to talk to her about it, and how complicated it is. I also feel good about the Edward situation because Alice had said he didn't do anything with Lauren. And that he came back to look for me, so at least he was thinking of me. I know that there is a lot of stuff that needs to be communicated between me and Edward for things to work out—even if we are just friends. And if we are just friends, I need to know that. So I can be his friend, and not expect anything more from him. I just need to know.

The drive to Jasper's only takes a couple minutes because Fork's is a small town and there are only a couple roads. But even though Jasper's house isn't that far from Alice's, it feels long because I'm dreading the talk with Edward. I'm hoping he isn't mad at me for leaving him stranded last night. I'm hoping he doesn't think I abandoned him, especially when things were going so good. I also hope he is still able to trust me and that maybe he will be able to open up about his parents.

Alice doesn't knock when we get to the front door, instead she just opens the door. Something I would never have the guts to do. I give her a noticeable look. She just shrugs her shoulders. "His parents aren't home."

"How do you know?" I raise a brow. And Alice points to the driveway. Only Jasper's green car is parked there. Alice giggles as I shake my head.

"Jasperrrrrrrrr." Alice sings, as I shut the door behind me. A lump starts to form in my throat. I'm anxious and nervous to see Edward. "Baaabbbby. I'm here. Where the fuck are you?"

"Sleeping?" I suggested.

Alice shrugs her shoulders. "Probably. Let's goooo." She laughs, pulling my arm up the stairs. "Jasper Whitlock, if you are sleeping, you're in for a big surprise." Alice giggles, as she pushes his bedroom door open. The room is silent except for the snoring echos that fill it. I notice a mop of auburn hair sticking up from the sleeping bag on the floor. Alice giggles and jumps onto Jasper's bed, immediately jumping onto his back and kissing his neck. I giggle as Jasper groggily wakes up and pushes Alice's wet kisses away from his face.

"What time is it?" Jasper asks with a yawn.

"Um... 9." I smile, and Jasper notices me standing awkwardly in the doorway. He nods an acknowledgement towards me and turns his gaze back to Alice.

"What the hell are you getting me up so early for?" He laughs, biting the crease of her neck. Alice squeals, which causes Edward to stir awake.

Edward mumbles in his sleep before sitting up. The sleeping bag falls from his chest, so I am able to see his chest and stomach. I swallow hard, thinking that I've been sleeping next to this boy for so many days now and I have yet to do anything about it. He's beautiful.

Edward scratches the back of his head and yawns, before he gaze shifts to me and he freezes. I offer a timid wave and he returns the gesture. I motion for him to follow me out of the room and he nods, grabbing a grey shirt from beside his sleeping bag and quickly putting it over his body. I leave the room with Edward in tow, while Alice is squealing her head off as Jasper bites her neck and offers her wet kisses.

Jasper's hall isn't very long but it feels long because Edward is walking beside me and we have yet to say a word. It's so incredibly awkward and quiet and I have no idea where to start. I stop when we get into the living room. Jasper's living room is much like my own. A couch is facing the fireplace with a coffee table separating the two. A deer head is hanging out from the wall above the mantle while family pictures of Jasper's family are hung all over the walls.

I take a seat on the couch, and Edward sits beside me. It doesn't go unnoticed, that he is sitting quite the distance away from me. "We need to talk." I said simply.

"I know." Edward says.

"Um, I don't know where to start..."

"You don't need to start anything. I'll talk. I need to explain." I nod quietly but don't say anything. "Last night was a big mistake. Nothing happened with that girl..."

"Lauren." I said stupidly. And inwardly roll my eyes.

"Lauren." Edward frowns. "Nothing happened with Lauren. She tried to get me to come dance with her but I declined. I said no a bunch of times, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I told her I needed to get back to my... friend." I frown at the way he says _friend_. "And when she asked who that was, I told her. And she started to call you a bunch of bad names."

I grimaced, embarrassed. It was one thing to say shit to my face about me. But to tell Edward? A boy that I liked and wanted to like me back. I didn't want what Lauren had to say about me to effect any of that. "What did she call me?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. They were bad names. And I didn't like them one bit. I didn't like her calling you names like that."

"But you were laughing." I add.

"Okay. Look..." Edward takes a deep breath before he begins. "She asked me to dance. I said no. She asked me again and I said no. She started to drag me onto the dance floor, except I pulled back. She started going on and on about shit I didn't care about. I'm serious Bella. She was annoying as fuck and I tried to slip away, a bunch of times. But her voice got louder and louder. She had actually took the drink from my hand, which had actually contained a bit more alcohol then needed." Edward smirked. "I guess it burned pretty bad going down because she was spitting and coughing. It was funny as hell. That's the only time I laughed. And then when I told her I needed to get back to you, because you were waiting for me she started calling you names. I got mad, said some shit I probably shouldn't have and I stormed off. When I went back to the stairs you were gone." I frowned. "I finally found Alice. She said you left and you were mad, and then she found out everything. And I didn't know what to do... so here I am."

I frown down at my lap. Everything that he said made since. I remember seeing Lauren take a cup from his hand. I remember Edward laughing. "I guess, it was all just a big... misunderstanding then." I sigh and force a smile.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I would never leave you for another girl. Bella, you practically saved my life. You're letting me live with you. You're taking care of me."

"Is that the only reason you stick around? For a place to live?" It sounds harsh, and the moment it leaves my mouth, I automatically regret it. Edward's eyes go wide and I can tell he's taken back by my comment as well. "I'm sorry. That was harsh. I'm just..." I don't know. Confused?

"I'm not staying with you for that. Fuck, Bella. I'm not with you for convenience. I'd much rather be on the street."

"Why?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Because, this..." He motions his hands in the air between us. "What's going on with us, makes it a lot more complicated, with me living with you. I mean, shit like last night goes down and where do I go? I'm stuck in a town, I don't know. No way back to Port Angeles. I mean... I love being with you and staying with you, but sometimes it's just hard. And I don't want to lose you Bella. You are, and I mean this with everything, the most important person in my life. Not because you take care of me, and I live in your home. Because you beautiful and perfect and you care about me. And I trust you."

I know that my face is turning red, and I can't help the smile that spreads to my face. He thinks I'm beautiful? He trusts me? Ahhhhhh.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"I wasn't lying when I told you, I liked you Bella. I do like you, more then you'll ever know."

"I...I think I know." I smile.

"I know that we have a lot of learning to do about each other. I know that we have a hell of a lot more talking to do. But I also know that you mean the world to me. And I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." I whisper timidly.

"_AWWWWW!_" I hear from hallway, which causes me to laugh. "Do you hear that Jasper? He loves her." I giggle and Edward chuckles and pulls me close to his side, kissing my forehead gently. I close my eyes at the touch of his cold lips and lean into him. I've missed this. A whole night without him, was hell.

"Go away Alice." I laugh.

"We'll talk tonight, okay?" Edward whispers into my ear and I nod against his shoulder.

"Why can't you ever be that romantic?" Alice scoffs as her and Jasper walk into the living room.

"I'm romantic." Jasper argues.

"When? That time you gave me a birthday card and signed it as 'happy birthday. Have a good one champ.' Yes, so romantic Jasper."

The rest of the day was spent, sitting in front of the television watching movies. Edward and I were cuddled on the couch, while Alice sat on Jasper on the chair opposite the couch. In between movies, we had reruns of old shows playing in the background as we talked. We giggled and laughed and told funny stories. I couldn't remember a time, I was this happy before. For once, I wasn't the third wheel or filth wheel. I had Edward. And when I got tired, because of the lack of sleep last night, Edward pulled me deeper into his chest and eventually I fell asleep against his body, listening to this heartbeat.

When I woke up, the room was dark and the light from the television was illuminating the room. I yawned and pushed myself closer into Edward who was twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. When I looked up at him from the nook of his arm, his gaze was completely focused on the television. Apparently they had put some movie on while I slept. It didn't look interesting so I focused my gaze back on Edward who had realized I was staring at him. He smiled down at me, causing me to smile up at him. I was hoping the darkness of the room hid my red cheeks, at him catching me staring at him.

"Hi." I whispered with quiet giggle.

"Hi beautiful." He smiled, and kissed my forehead. "How was your nap?"

"Good," I grinned. "How's the movie?"

"A lot less interesting, if you were watching it with me."

"Well, I'm up now." I smiled.

"That you are."

"Do you want to head home soon, so we can... uh... talk?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Do you want to go home? We can stay for a bit if you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, we don't have to leave yet." I yawn and pull myself closer into his chest. A small shiver escapes me.

"Are you cold?" He asks, concern on his face. I nod and he begins to rub my bare arms and pulls me tightly against him.

When the movie finishes, Jasper turns the lights back on. We all stretch as we stand. It's cold now that I'm not cuddled against Edward and that I don't have his body to keep me warm, but I remind myself that we are going home, where we can continue cuddling.

Alice gives Jasper a long passionate kiss at the doorway, as me and Edward walk out in the cold, hand and hand. The car ride back to Alice's is mostly spent in silence. I'm thinking about how perfect this evening was, even when it didn't exactly start out so good this morning. I'm thinking about how perfect Edward and our talk was, and how he finally admitted that he could trust me. Maybe we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but for right now, I didn't care. Because I believe him when he says, I'm the only girl for him. And that he would never leave me for another girl. I believe that I mean the world to him, because I have no reason not too.

When we arrive at Alice's, I say a quick goodbye and give my best friend a hug goodbye as I get into my truck. Edward says a goodbye to her too, and I back out of her driveway. The drive is silent, because I am mostly concentrating on the rain that keeps splattering on my windshield, making it difficult to see. When I pull up to my driveway, I notice that Charlie is home.

"Shit." I mumble.

"What do I do?" Edward asks, genuinely concerned.

"Um, wait like 3 minutes and come out back. There's a tree in the backyard that goes to my room. When Alice spends the night, she sneaks out that way to go see Jasper."

"Okay," Edward says.

"Just be quiet, please." I whisper, shutting my truck door behind me.

In the house Charlie is watching some sort of sports game on the television. There are two beers on the coffee table and one in his hand. No surprise there. I shrug my jacket off and throw it into the closet, not bothering to hang it up. I do the same for my boots.

"Hi Bells,"

"Hi, dad. What's on?" I ask, even though I couldn't be the least bit interested.

"Football."

"Oh." I say, "Well, I'm going to go to bed now."

"Wai—, hold on there Missy." He says, turning the volume of the game down and focusing his attention on me. "Where were you all night?"

"Jasper's with Alice."

"Whitlock?" I nod, "You know, I don't like that Jasper kid."

"I know dad." I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. I tap my foot anxiously, knowing that Edward is waiting for me to unlock the window hatch upstairs.

"Why were you with him?"

"Because Alice is dating him."

"Why is a nice girl like Alice, dating such a trouble maker." Charlie ponders.

"He isn't a trouble maker dad, he was caught speeding...once."

"You better not be speeding, Missy."

"I'm not dad," I giggle as he questions me.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes, dad." I smirk.

"Okay then."

"Can I go to bed now?" My foot taps harder and faster.

"Sure. Night kiddo."

"Nigh—", I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"Wait. You seem happier. Did you resolve your boy problems?"

I nod and smile. "Yes, all fixed now."

"Good. Am I ever going to meet this boy?"

"Maybe someday," I giggle. "Anyway, I'm beat. See you in the morning. Night dad."

"Night Bells."

I'm laughing to myself as I practically run up the stairs. I close my bedroom door behind me, making sure that it is locked before I run over to the window. Edward is sitting on the tree branch, waiting for me. I laughed as I unlocked the hatch and pulled the window open. "Sorry, dad wouldn't stop talking."

"You know it's cold out here, right?" Edward smirks. "And your neighbours could have seen me. That'll be something if they decide to call the cops. '_Hello, Charlie Swan. I just seen a mysterious boy break into your house. He's wearing all black.'_ That'll make a very good first impression." Edward laughs as he climbs into the window and kicks off his shoes.

"I missed you." I smile grabbing him and pulling him tightly to my body.

"You just seen me... like five seconds ago."

"I know. But I missed you."

"I missed you too," Edward laughs. I look up at him from his chest. His gaze is intense while his eyes shift from my eyes to my lips. I do the same, shifting my gaze between his eyes and his lips. I inch myself closer by standing on my tip-toes and he brings his face to match mine. We kiss slowly, but feverishly. My hands immediately go to his hair, pulling him closer to me. Soon, the kiss ends and I'm feeling a little bit light-headed. "We should talk," Edward smiles, pulling me onto the bed. I sit cross legged between his legs on the bed

"Okay."

Edward is quiet for a moment. At this point, I don't think he is going to say a word. He is just staring down at my legs. He traces the hem on my yoga pants and takes a deep breath before speaking. "My parents died in a fire."

"What?" I say dumbfounded. I wasn't expecting that. "I don't..." I don't know what to say?

"The nights kind of blurry I guess. There was this party, I wanted to go too. My parents didn't want me to go. We got into this huge fight, and my parents just told me to leave because it was easier then arguing with me I guess. I know that they were fed up with my attitude, and all that shit. But I left anyway. I had actually taken my baby sister with me to this party. Anyway the whole night is fucked up. I got really fucked up..."

"Drugs?" I ask.

"Does that make you not like me?"

I shake my head no, because at this point, nothing would make me not like him. "Well, I get really fucked up. I don't even know why. I ditch my baby sister. Anyway, I passed out in the ditch across the street and when I woke up, the party had been raided by the cops. I guess my baby sister... had been... raped and found a way to call the cops. I had been so fucked up, I didn't even know this."

"Edward..." I start to say but nothing comes out. What am I suppose to say?

"I'm not done. At the time, I don't know any of this. I'm walking home, hung-over as shit. And the cops stop me and ask me to get in. At first, I think I'm in trouble, but then they tell me what happened."

"About your sister?"

Edward shakes his head. "My house burnt down."

"Oh my god..."

"My parents died. I guess the fire fighters or whoever were first at the scene didn't understand because the fire was in the attic, and they would have been able to get out if they smelt the smoke, but for some reason they didn't. So they died, and I became so fucking numb it was unreal. I mean, everything after that was a blur. Me and my sister were put in a foster home, at first we were together. At this time, I didn't even know about the rape. We switched schools and left the town we were living in to live with our new fosters parents. They were okay—not as bad as you hear about. Finally, I had gotten a hold of one of my friends back home. People were avoiding me, because apparently since my sister had called the cops, I was a rat too. But my bud, he had told me what had happened." Edward laughed humorlessly. "And I flew at my sister. I got so mad at her. Why wouldn't she tell me? We got into a huge fight."

"You don't need to tell me, Edward." I knew that his story was going to end bad, I mean, I knew he was homeless and I just had a feeling, it would end so bad. I was scared for him to tell me. I was scared about how he would react, and I wouldn't know what to do. I was scared for him, having to relive this over.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Edward gulped loudly, and silent tears started to fall from his eyes. "After mine and my sisters fight, my foster dad was pretty pissed at me. I started a fight with him. Fuck, I was so angry, looking back. I had actually swung at him. And then they wanted me to leave. So, I left. I tried to get Kate to come with me, but she said I couldn't protect her and she didn't trust me enough to leave with me. After all, I should have been protecting her at that party. If I was, it wouldn't have happened... So I was like, whatever, fuck you and I left. I was actually gone for a couple weeks, when I had finally cooled off enough to come back home. Anyway, when I came back, my foster parents had told me that Kate had killed herself. Hung herself in the basement."

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"I never went back." Edward cried, "I—I couldn't."

"Oh my god," was all I manged to say. I didn't know what to say? I couldn't imagine going through all that. I didn't even want too. I didn't want to think about all the hurt Edward burdened. I just wanted the pain to be gone. I wanted it wiped from his face. I didn't want to see him cry. I just needed it to be gone...

I crawled on my knees and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as tight as I could. I began to kiss his forehead, like he does to me. I kissed his head and his check and his eyes and his nose and his neck, and his lips. I was holding on for dear life, but it didn't seem tight enough. I couldn't get close enough to him. I wrapped both of my legs around legs waist and pulled him to me.

I cradled his face in my chest and kissed his head over and over again. Eventually he started to kiss my chest, my neck and gripped my hips tightly. I tried to kiss his lips, but for some reason, he wouldn't let me. He pushed me onto my back and held my hands above my head and began to bite and nip at my neck. I moaned at the sensation. I wanted to kiss him, badly but he wouldn't let me. So I pushed my crotch against his roughly, and he moaned against my neck. When he finally let go of my wrists, so that he could hold my waist and bring it closer to his, I grabbed his face and started to kiss him. I kissed him as hard as I could. I opened his mouth with my tongue and pulled roughly at his hair, while he rubbed his area against mine.

I reached for the hem of his shirt, and roughly pulled it off of him. He stopped the contact for a second, so that he could pull it off. He, then started to tug at my sweater, and I knew that it was time to come off. I sat up, so that he could pull the sleeve off, and when I was free from the sweater to lay back down, Edward looked at me—his gaze didn't leave my eyes, as he brought one hand down to cup my breasts and I arched my back to meet him. I pulled at his hair and brought his face closer to mine. And we kissed like that for a while.

Edward had eventually stopped grinding himself against me. He used his arm to hold himself above me. Our bodies weren't touching, we were just kissing. Finally our kissing started to slow, until it came to an halt. Edward got off of me, and I snuggled into his side. He rubbed circles on my back while I played with his belly hair. We laid like that for a long time, and eventually we fell asleep, on the opposite side of the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I am SO happy with this chapter. Drama, and fluff. God, I've realized that I'm not so cynical when it comes to stories anymore. I actually enjoy fluff. God, I love Edward and Bella.

Maybe this isn't the best chapter? I'm not sure, you tell me. I've actually worked on this for like 6 hours straight tonight. I wasn't going to stop until I finished this chapter. I wanted to post it for you guys because I've been getting a lot of emails about when I plan on updating this story again. So, I'm so incredibly sorry for grammar and spelling. I just wanted to post this! I'd also like to say, I made this pretty long for you guys because I'm not sure when I'll be updating again. I didn't plan on updating this story. I couldn't really get into the characters anymore. I guess I didn't have any interests. But tonight, I decided to read this story from the start, and then everything just went together. Hopefully, I'll be updating very soon for you guys because I really enjoy these two characters together!

Leave me lots of reviews because this was a bitch to write! I hope you guys like this chapter though!


End file.
